<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Two by TypedUpMusings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321362">The Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypedUpMusings/pseuds/TypedUpMusings'>TypedUpMusings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The King: Eternal Monarch, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Related, F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypedUpMusings/pseuds/TypedUpMusings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duality<br/>Two worlds<br/>Fate and choice<br/>Good and evil<br/>Love and sacrifice<br/>Two individuals<br/>Union: Two become One</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Tae Eul/Lee Gon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. June 2022</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for indulging me.</p><p>Often times, to my own surprise, certain fictional characters really grip me. I will imagine many different scenes in my head of how their lives carry on beyond the show. I'm afraid my head would explode if I don't purge those thoughts by writing them down. So I mostly write for my own sake.</p><p>I'm really nervous with this fic though - 1) I have not published anything since October 2016 (translation - I'm rusty) on fanfiction.net as Bookworm0509, and 2) This is my first English fic for a foreign language show and I'm afraid to miss certain nuances or unintentionally commit any cultural faux pas. Please bear with me.</p><p>There are many gifted fanfic writes in this fandom, with a lot of beautifully written stories already published. I have been trying very hard, with a few exceptions, to not read the posted fics yet (and end up reading mostly RPF instead) to avoid inadvertently stealing ideas. I do recognize fic writers may share similar thoughts of how events would pan out for our characters, in case some parts of the storyline seem somewhat familiar to another fic.</p><p>I write mostly "Missing Scene" fics and this story to me, is a compilation of many missing scenes of Lee Gon and Jeong Tae-eul between the time they are reunited to when we see them grow old together decades later.</p><p>Would love any comments or thoughts from you, please! Apologies for this long rant.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tuesday, June 7 – The Republic of Korea</strong>
</p><p>The week is dragging on. How will she make it to Friday when it is only Tuesday?</p><p>For some time now, her enthusiasm for her job has been waning.</p><p>Jeong Tae-eul walks absent-mindedly up the busy street after visiting the bank for financials on the suspect of the squad’s latest case.</p><p>She feels the urge to reach for his hand, like she has grown accustomed to. But she bites her lower lip instead to stop herself from looking like an idiot. She is at least seventy-two long hours away from that reality.</p><p>She wonders if it’s just the heat getting to her head…, and if the sun is just as unforgiving in his Busan.</p><p>She sighs to herself and picks up the pace. And suddenly he is there when she looks up. The face that lights up her world is just up ahead… walking straight towards her.</p><p>Did he come to surprise her? She stops. Her heart flutters.</p><p>She looks at him – and nothing. He walks by without a second glance.</p><p>She froze on the spot – and was transported back to that cold November day when she came across naval officer Lee Ji-hun.</p><p>…</p><p>It was only the second time ever – but her encounter with Lee Ji-hun haunts her the next couple days. The curse of duality. Two people who share the same face are still two very different people. Tae-eul has no curiosity about Officer Lee Ji-hun in her world. But her mind has been drifting more and more to thoughts of his doppelgänger Lee Gon, who is in a world out of her reach Monday to Friday. Navigating two worlds in which they each belong has been increasingly dissatisfying, if she is to be honest.</p><p>Tae-eul wakes up in the dead of night in cold sweats from the same nightmare – of her not finding him no matter how hard she tries. Her deep-seated fear is rising to the surface.</p><p>She needs to know he is alright. She needs to know nothing bad has happened to him. If only there is a way for her to go to him.</p><p>…</p><p>The next few days feel almost unending – and the only saving grace is the time she has to think about what has been gnawing at her.</p><p>When Friday evening finally rolls around, Tae-eul can’t get to the lit obelisks fast enough.</p><p>She throws herself at her Lee Gon harder than usual and is immediately whole again in his tight embrace. She belongs with him and she feels out of place when she isn’t.</p><p>Saturday is her favorite day – when both of them would push any thought of separation far away and do any and everything they wish.</p><p>As fun as their travels have been, she lives for those seemingly mundane, taken-for-granted things they do together – riding a bus, a train, sitting in a café, walking along the river, chatting about their week. Her favorite thing about the weekends? Curling up beside him in bed and waking up watching him sleep.</p><p>This Saturday night is no different. Lee Gon and Tae-eul chat and banter until she can no longer keep her eyes open and he falls asleep holding her tight in his arms.</p><p>Her sobs woke him and it pains him to see her obviously tormented in her dream.</p><p>He has seen her cry like this before – when they were forced to endure those awful long separations. Yes, saying goodbye has gotten harder each week but she hasn’t been this upset since he finally found his way back to her over a year ago.</p><p>“Shhh... everything is fine. I’m here. Please don’t cry.” He murmurs repeatedly, trying his best to sooth and pull her out of her nightmare.</p><p>“No, it’s not. Everything is not fine.” She opens her tear-filled eyes. “I had the nightmare again. I couldn’t find the obelisks and I couldn’t find you, no matter how hard I tried.”</p><p>She reaches for his hand while her left hand wipes at those fast-coming tears. “Remember I told you about seeing Lee Ji-hun on the street during the winter of 2020? My heart stopped and I couldn’t breathe afterwards… I was happy to die and leave the world that had only Lee Ji-hun in it. Then I remember how you promised you would open all the doors in the universe and you’ll come back to me… and I forced myself to get back up so I could go on waiting.”</p><p>Gon’s heart shatters into pieces every time he is reminded of what he put her through during their year apart, each not knowing if they would ever find or see the other ever again. He draws her in tightly and never wants to let go.</p><p>Tae-eul sobs into his chest and spills out what has been troubling her, “I saw Lee Ji-hun again this past Tuesday. And I realize I can no longer live in that world where you don’t really exist. All I want is to be able to call you when I need to hear your voice…”</p><p>“I have those nightmares too.” Lee Gon confesses softly. “I’d wake up and sneak out to the obelisks. I’d bring the phone you gave me, step out to the Republic, check the news for any accidents or disasters, and then track the location of your phone. When I see that you’re safe at your home, I’d sneak back to the palace and work on math problems till dawn to take my mind off my fear. Silly, right?”</p><p>She reaches up to wipe the tears now falling from his beautiful eyes. “Why didn’t you call me?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t go back to sleep if I wake you.”</p><p>Tae-eul knows she needs to tell him what she has decided. “I know I was the one that said we would only live for today... But… that was a long time ago, before all the bad things happened. I don’t want to be brave anymore, it is exhausting. Even though you were able to keep the Manpasikjeok in one piece, bad things still happen in both our worlds all the time. If and when something bad happens, I don’t want you to be alone. That was why I decided to follow you and took Lee Lim to the in-between place myself…</p><p>“I’m still going to love you tirelessly everyday… but I don’t think you should have to wake up from your nightmare without me beside you… and I don’t want to wake up from my nightmare without you beside me.</p><p>“I know the Kingdom of Corea needs you and I won’t ask you not to go back… I had left my world once before and I now realize, perhaps, my fate is for me to live in the kingdom with you.”</p><p>“Are you saying yes to what I have been asking you since the beginning?” Lee Gon couldn’t believe what he is hearing. His eyes widen and his heart is about to leap out of his throat.</p><p>“You need to ask me the question if you want an answer…” She turns away shyly from him. He jumps up from sitting beside her on the bed and walks to kneel in front of her.</p><p>“You caught me off-guard. I don’t have a ring with me but I can give you one of my buttons and you can be my Princess Diana.”</p><p>She scoffs despite the heaviness of their conversation. He can always make her laugh.</p><p>“Jeong Tae-eul, I am deeply in love with you and nothing in the universe can change that. Will you be my wife and be the Queen of the Kingdom of Corea?”</p><p>If she has had any doubts, the love and the hope she sees in his eyes and on his face would have convinced her in nanoseconds. “Yes, with one request and a new set of my 17 rules.” She smiles brightly at him, the fear that gripped her all week slowly lifting.</p><p>“My request is to bring my dad with me. It may take some convincing but I can’t leave him to be on his own.”</p><p>“I can make your dad like me. Even though he doesn’t remember it, but he’s always liked me. I’m very charming.”</p><p>“You are very good at flattering yourself…” She teases back.</p><p>“And your new set of rules?”</p><p>“The first rule, you can’t keep anything from me. It’ll be just the two of us from now on. I don’t want you keeping any secrets or going off to slay bad guys all on your own. I want you to tell me everything.</p><p>“Second rule, you can’t leave me.</p><p>“Third, you’ll let me continue to train and target practice, even though I know I won’t be a police officer anymore…</p><p>“Fourth, we will still go travel on the weekends when we want to, even though we don’t have to do it every weekend… and … and I will tell you the rest when I think of them.”</p><p>“Target-practice? You’re terrifying Lieutenant Jeong Tae-eul… but you already know I will agree to anything to keep you with me.” He plants a long kiss on her lips.</p><p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Day and A New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tae-eul wakes up in the morning loving her decision. The looming dark thoughts that typically creep into her mind every Sunday have been dispelled. She has told him, before succumbing to sleep, she wants them to stop living in two separate worlds immediately.</p><p>She smiles at his sleeping form and can’t find words to describe how in love she is with this man.</p><p>Truth is, she doesn’t need the King part – but that is who he is. And she loves all of him – including the part that requires her change of address and career.</p><p>“You’re staring at me again…” He opens his eyes to meet her tender gaze. He loves their banters but he loves even more the soft side of Lieutenant Jeong Tae-eul she reserves only for him.</p><p>Tae-eul shrugs it off, “I’m hungry!”</p><p>…</p><p>Food is often a big part of their weekend travels. Tae-eul has introduced Lee Gon to the art of street food, though she does secretly worry for his sake and is picky about which stall they’d buy from.</p><p>Knowing they have a lot to plan for and a big week ahead, they opted for room service and stayed in their hotel room to prepare for what comes next.</p><p>Lee Gon finds Tae-eul wearing a far-away look when he sits down beside her after their meal. He remembers the conversation they had at her home almost three years ago when he first broached the subject of her living with him in the Kingdom. She didn’t want to leave her world back then.</p><p>“You sure you want to do this?” She heard him say in almost a whisper, as if he’s afraid to ask. Looking straight into his eyes, she didn’t hesitate, “With everything that happened, what I have learned is that, even when things are meant to be, there are still tough choices to be made.</p><p>“And Lee Gon, my choice is you. In fact, it has been you for quite some time now. So yes, I’m sure… even if I’m going to be a little sad when I need to say goodbye to my old world. That’s why my first rule is so important. Promise you won’t let anything stand between us.”</p><p>He kisses her deeply, there is too much he wants to say. “I promise. Do you even know how amazing you are?”</p><p>…</p><p>
  <strong>Monday, June 13</strong>
</p><p>Like every early Monday morning, Lee Gon returns Tae-eul to her Republic before dawn. But instead of waving goodbye to each other, he stands next to her while she sends two text messages. The first one was to Chief Park, notifying him she needed to take two days of vacation. The second was to her dad, letting him know she was tied up with something and wouldn’t be home for another couple more days. She knows he wouldn’t totally buy her story – but that would be a small concern compared to the big surprise he’d be in for when she would eventually get home. Tae-eul let out a small sigh.</p><p>“You ready?” Gon grabs her hand and they walk back through the obelisks to the in-between place and towards his Kingdom of Corea.</p><p>They did that accidentally a couple months ago. But today feels entirely different. This will be her fourth time in the Kingdom, even if no one there would remember her first or her second trip besides Lee Gon and Jo Yeong. She went the previous three times as a visitor, with the expectation that she would soon leave to return home to the Republic.</p><p>Not this time. Tae-eul realizes she is walking toward a new life and a new world – one she would create with Lee Gon. A world that is both unknown and familiar. She subconsciously tightens her hold on his hand as they get close.</p><p>Lee Gon has always hated making those return trips alone. The worst part of leaving her behind was his nagging fear that something might happen and he wouldn’t be able to go back to her. He is overjoyed that she will be by his side from now on but he also feels an overwhelming sense of responsibility – he is going to do everything he can to turn his world into hers and make it theirs.</p><p>And it will start with the two other people most important to him besides Tae-eul.</p><p>Lee Gon has gotten very good at sneaking back to the palace undetected. Jo Yeong knows full well there is no stopping him from going to Tae-eul and has reluctantly resorted to putting up fronts just to appease Head Court Lady Noh. But Lee Gon isn’t going to do that today. He pulls out his phone once they step into the bamboo forest.</p><p>“Yeong-ah, make sure there won’t be any security footage from the bamboo forest to the palace. I’m bringing Jeong Tae-eul with me.”</p><p>“Again? Pyeha, you…” Captain Jo Yeong is about to give his King all the reasons why he objects.</p><p>“We’ll explain – but only to you and Head Court Lady Noh. Please tell her we would meet with just the two of you in my study when we arrive. Please do what I ask.”</p><p>Lee Gon waited a few minutes to give Jo Yeong time to disable the cameras before he and Tae-eul walk through the bamboo forest to his hidden vehicle. Maximus is too conspicuous to be brought along on their weekend travels, even if she has occasionally admitted to missing his seventh-grade official who has witnessed many milestone moments of their relationship.</p><p>“I have never been driven by you before. Can I trust your driving?” She quips.</p><p>“You are going to do so many things you have never done before… And you should know I’m an excellent driver, my Queen.”</p><p>…</p><p>Tae-eul has some general idea of the layout of the Palace grounds from her previous visits but she is only now in disbelief of the expansiveness of her surroundings when she is seeing them as her home for the first time.</p><p>As if he knows her thoughts, Lee Gon tightens his hold of her hand and caresses her knuckles with his thumb. “Don’t get overwhelmed… We will go around the Palace and make a special memory in a different spot every day to make this big place feel like home. And just think about all the places we can…” No sooner had he raised an eyebrow than he felt her swat on his arm.</p><p>…   </p><p>They are met by a quizzical Head Court Lady Noh and a stern Jo Yeong as soon as they step inside his study.</p><p>“Ah, she is the one I share all my personal items with. Meet Jeong Tae-eul.” Lee Gon bends to hug Lady Noh and makes the cheeky introduction.</p><p>Tae-eul feels the blushing of her cheeks as she bows to the Head Court Lady. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Lee Gon interjects before Lady Noh is able to say anything.</p><p>“I know you’re curious and I’m sorry I must keep you both waiting a bit longer. I have something I need to do with Tae-eul first but you will have all the answers we owe you when we come back.”</p><p>He moves quickly to his desk and retrieves a small box from his drawer before returning to take Tae-eul’s hand.</p><p>“Yeong-ah, please make sure nobody follows or bothers us.” Lee Gon winks at his Unbreakable Sword while leading Tae-eul outside, leaving Lady Noh looking accusingly at a speechless Jo Yeong.</p><p>…</p><p>He grabs her hand tightly as they walk through parts of the palatial grounds unfamiliar to her. When they stop, Tae-eul finds herself somewhere she has never visited the previous times. She wonders if she is at the Royal Ancestral Shrine Head Court Lady Noh mentioned before.</p><p>“We’re inside the Jongmyo, and this room is where my parents’ memorial tablets are housed.” Lee Gon begins solemnly, then quickly drops to one knee, holding open a small delicate box that contains an incredibly simple yet beautiful ring.</p><p>“Mother and Father, I want you to meet the love of my life, Jeong Tae-eul. I know I have your blessings to ask her to be my wife and the Queen of the Kingdom of Corea.”</p><p>Tae-eul is overcome – by how sincere he always is and by this momentous moment, and tears just keep flowing uncontrollably down her face.</p><p>Lee Gon takes the circular engagement band set with diamonds all around out of the box. “I had this made after I met you at Gwanghwamun, with the dream of one day asking you to marry me. It is a circle because 0 is my favorite number. It has absolute power and it completes my world of 1. There is no beginning and no end to my love for you. Sorry I don’t have a more elaborate plan… will you marry me?”</p><p>He has told her pretty much the same thing outside her apartment mere days after they met.</p><p> “This is more than perfect! Yes, always yes!” her voice shaky from the immense emotions.</p><p>Lee Gon puts the eternity band on her left hand and gets up to kiss her tears away.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They stay in a tight embrace for what seems like an eternity. “We should go back and work things out with Lady Noh and Yeong.” He finally pulls himself slightly away from her.</p><p>Tae-eul nods but pulls on his hand. “Before we go, how should I address your parents properly?”</p><p>“What? You can say Your Majesties…” He was not expecting that question at all.</p><p>Tae-eul straightens herself before turning to face the former King and Queen’s memorial tablets. And like she has done so many times in front of him, she raises her arms and ties her hair up. “Your Majesties, I’m Jeong Tae-eul and I’m very honoured to stand in front of you. I’m so grateful to the both of you for bringing your son into my life. I love him with everything I have. There is the two of us now and you have my word that he will never be alone again.” She takes a small breath before continuing, “The Kingdom of Corea is my home from now on and I will do my best to protect it.”</p><p>Those words she just said.</p><p>Suddenly, everything becomes crystal clear to Lee Gon. All the pain and heartbreaks he has endured up to this point had to happen to allow him a future with his Tae-eul, who lived in a different world and whom he would otherwise never have met.</p><p>Taking her left hand into his right hand, with the engagement ring he just put on her finger fitting snuggly, he cups her cheek with his left palm and kisses her fervently with the overwhelming love he feels before burrowing his face into her shoulder.</p><p>“I will do my best to deserve you every day, Lieutenant Jeong Tae-eul.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so pleasantly surprised by all the encouraging comments after Chapter 1. Thank you to everyone who read the chapter. Glad to know you find enjoyment in my written diarrhea :)<br/>Ha ha, for those who loved the "simple" proposal, I hope you didn't find LG's repeat performance an overkill. I've learned the importance Koreans place on having parental blessing for marriage, and I think both LG and JTE are traditional that way.<br/>And I couldn't resist showing off Tae-eul's ring 😉<br/>Love to know what you think. Feedback often spurs me to write - though finding the time would be more challenging now that summer is over.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can You Keep A Secret?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Head Court Lady Noh and Captain Jo have been on pins and needles in the King’s study. Twice she opened her mouth wanting to ask questions but thought better of it.</p><p>The door finally opens. Lee Gon and Tae-eul enter the room hand-in-hand, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“I’m telling the two of you first. Jeong Tae-eul has just agreed to marry me! Meet your future Queen.” Neither of them has seen His Majesty so giddy. He can’t contain his excitement as he shares the good news.</p><p>“Oh Pyeha, thank Heavens my prayers are finally answered!” Lady Noh says, both relieved and pleased.</p><p>Jo Yeong nods with a satisfied smile. He is the only person who knows what they have gone through to get here and he is genuinely glad to see them having their happy ending – or happy beginning to be more apt.</p><p>“There are several important considerations to discuss before we make any public announcement.” Lee Gon begins to clue them in on the plans he and Tae-eul made the day before.</p><p>“Thank you for taking such good care of me all these years.” He says sincerely to Lady Noh, “You must’ve been so lonely. You kept the secret of the Manpasikjeok and your own secret all to yourself for so many years.” His tone suddenly turned serious.</p><p>“Pyeha…” Lady Noh has been preparing for this day, when her King would figure out the truth and confront her. “I had worried the Manpasikjeok would put you in danger one day, like it did to your father. So I hid it in your riding crop and wished you’d never find out about it. For the past 28 years, I have been anxious it would somehow reveal its power to you. I suppose that has already happened... But why didn’t you ask me about it sooner?”</p><p>“I thought you might eventually want to go back to your own world and I didn’t want you to feel obligated to stay for my sake.</p><p>“I know now you have no plans to leave me or the Kingdom. So I have a favour to ask you.” Lee Gon pauses to pick up Tae-eul’s hand before continuing, “I’d love for you to guide Tae-eul the same way you’ve guided me. Tae-eul and you share the same secret. I met her in your world three years ago.”</p><p>Lady Noh couldn’t hide her disbelief. The King choosing his wife from a parallel world is indeed a surprise but it also explains so much – like why he insists on sneaking out of the Palace so often.</p><p>“I’m sorry we haven’t formally met until now.” Tae-eul who has been mostly quiet feels the need to introduce herself. “I am a police officer in the Republic of Korea. I live with my dad in Seoul and he runs a Taekwondo centre. My mom passed away when I was five… I have so much to learn from you, if you’d teach me.”</p><p>“Of course I’ll look after you the same way I’ve looked after His Majesty. I also must ask you about what happened after the war broke out in June, 1950… but that’d be for another day.” Lady Noh smiles, glad to find her future Queen a kindred spirit.</p><p>She then eyes Jo Yeong suspiciously, thinking he is all too calm for not having had known what was just revealed. Lee Gon nods, “Captain Jo has gone with me to the Republic and he is the only person who knows our secrets.</p><p>“When I was in Tae-eul’s world, she quoted some poetry lines that I remember from the lullaby you used to sing to me. She told me the poet is very famous there but I have never heard of Kim So-wol in the Kingdom. That’s how I figured out your secret.</p><p>“But we will not tell anyone about the Manpasikjeok or where my future Queen actually lived. Yeong-ah, I need you to create an identity and a background for Tae-eul and her father here. Officially, Jeong Tae-eul was born in the Kingdom of Corea but her parents moved to the other side of the world soon after. She grew up near New York City in the United States of America and has not returned to the Kingdom until now. That would explain why people won’t find any information about her or her family here.</p><p>“You also need to clear my schedule for this week. I have not had a chance to ask Tae-eul’s father for his blessing. So we are heading back to the Republic tomorrow afternoon to talk to her dad. We’ll tell him everything and the three of you would be the only ones who know the truth.</p><p>“We hope her father would decide to move with her to the Kingdom. If he does, he would be the Taekwondo instructor for the Royal Guards. He’d also have a place in Busan to live and to set up a new Taekwondo centre, something like Hero Taekwondo Academy would be great. Yeong-ah, it would be helpful if you can arrange for us to see a few housing options later this afternoon or tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Yes, Pyeha. I will get working on that right away.”</p><p>“Tae-eul is also planning to hand in her resignation to Chief Park at the police station on Wednesday. If her dad is willing to visit the Kingdom, we would bring him here Wednesday evening to stay a day or two. I won’t make any official engagement announcement until I get his blessing to marry his daughter.”</p><p>“Lady Noh, who is the staff in charge of the Royal Public Affairs’ social accounts?” Tae-eul interjects, even though she already knows the answer.</p><p>“That would be Myeong Seung-a. Would you like to meet her?”</p><p>“Yes, please. We will need photoshoots for pictures of us to accompany the announcement. It would be good if she can join us on Friday and Saturday.” Tae-eul has a feeling the Na-ri in this world can become her friend and God knows she could use a few more familiar faces.</p><p>“It certainly looks like a very full week ahead. I will come up with an excuse to ask Secretary Cho to reschedule or to represent you at appointments and meetings. Pyeha, would you like guest quarters set up for Miss Jeong in Gwangyeongjeon?” Head Court Lady Noh suggests.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary. She will be staying in my chambers. And I told you I share all my personal items with her.” Tae-eul can’t believe Gon actually winked at Lady Noh.</p><p>The notion of the marriage bed hasn’t been an issue for them since she last stayed in his room after escaping Lee Lim’s capture. She still remembers that night fondly. The night when all bets were off.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Their banter about beheading led to kisses at spots she hadn’t been kissed before, prompting the deepest, softest, yet hungriest kisses in history thereafter. She was completely under his spell even as they clumsily discarded their clothing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And when they finally crossed that last line they had held, they found themselves at a whole new level of intimacy. It was nerve-racking and freeing at the same time – knowing they would each be the first and the last person the other makes that kind of commitment with. The tingly sensations and the passionate exchanges removed any barrier left between them. For the first time in her life, she experienced what it was like to love and be loved wholeheartedly and unconditionally.</p><p>Little did they know that precious night would become their beacon during the dark times that followed.</p><p>And for over a year now, they have enjoyed knowing each other even better physically during their weekends together. Her lips curl into a faint smile at the thought.</p><p>“I will also go to the Royal Wardrobe later to discuss the list of items Tae-eul would need.” Lee Gon’s voice pulls her out of her reverie and she sees both Lady Noh and Jo Yeong getting up to leave the study.</p><p>“Yeong-ah, don’t go yet. We need to talk about assigning Royal Guards to protect Tae-eul.” A topic Lee Gon is more keen to discuss than his fiancée. “I want you to start planning a four-guard rotation for whenever she attends any public events without me.”</p><p>“I think six guards in two cars would be better.” Jo Yeong counters.</p><p>“I would have wanted eight but it took me a lot of kissing to get her to agree to four.”</p><p>Tae-eul looks at the dumbfounded Jo Yeong before turning to glare at Lee Gon, “I am still capable of protecting myself, and you, if necessary.”</p><p>“I have no doubt. But you need to believe me when I tell you the threat is real. Even without Lee Lim, there are people who believe in abolishing the monarchy. And there is no chance I’d let anything happen to you when I can protect you.”</p><p>Her safety is not debatable for Lee Gon. They had this conversation yesterday and she did give in to his impassioned pleas when she saw how terrifying the thought of her getting hurt was to him. They did also end that discussion in a tight embrace and prolonged kisses, after she repeatedly assured him that losing her was one thing he wouldn’t have to worry about.</p><p>“Once you’ve selected the team, we’d like to meet them. Tae-eul would like Jang Mi-reuk to head up her security. He would of course still report to you. He also wouldn’t remember having met Tae-eul before, so arrange a meeting for him to meet us right after our engagement is announced.”</p><p>“Yes, Pyeha.”</p><p>Tae-eul signals Jo Yeong to sit down beside her, as Lee Gon turns to walk toward his desk.</p><p>“Ahem,” she clears her throat softly, “two years ago, you asked me if I could handle it – everything that will happen after Lee Lim is caught… And here we are, as you said.</p><p>“I didn’t have an answer back then, but I do now. And my answer is, I am choosing to leave my world behind to stay here, I am choosing to be the Queen of the Kingdom of Corea. I know it isn’t going to be easy, and I have a lot to learn… but if you and Lady Noh agree to help me, I believe I can handle it. The secret of the two worlds will be up to us to keep forever. Will you help me?”</p><p>Jo Yeong is moved by how resolute she is. “Yes, Lieutenant Jeong Tae-eul, you have my word.”</p><p>Tae-eul leans forward and hugs a non-suspecting Jo Yeong. “I know I can count on you!”</p><p>Observing their exchange from afar, Lee Gon shakes his head and smiles. His unpretentious wife-to-be can always find a way to win someone over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ETA:<br/>1) I’ve wanted to see JTE figure out her answers to the questions JY asked in ep10. She was unprepared for them on the spot but I think she would’ve taken them to heart to mull over as her relationship with LG grew. Personally I need the satisfaction of her verbalizing that gradual shift in her. Why this exchange between her and JY is an important scene in my head canon.<br/>2) New fic! As a companion piece to this chapter, read The King and I in Corea Chapter 1.<br/>3) Perhaps I should have stated this, based on ep16, my head canon says: Jo Yeong has memory of everything before the reset. He talked about Eun-sup and the twin siblings with LG. Lady Noh, however, does not. She doesn’t recognize Tae-eul when they “meet” inside the palace.<br/>…<br/>Sorry for my delay in posting. I'm going to blame it on Lee Gon and Jeong Tae-eul's protagonists being very distracting this past week. I'm also trying to make up for the longer wait with this supersized chapter.</p><p>I'm curious to know how you find the pace. What would you like more? Or less? Sound off in comments if you'd like.</p><p>As we get into logistics of how I see things would work out for Tae-eul to become Queen, I have to admit I haven't quite resolved some of the plot points in the canon and my headcanon is still evolving as a result. Questions welcome - they may help me sort things out.</p><p>Chapter 4 coming soon. And you will be introduced to a new character shortly...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Saranghae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m beat… illegal immigration is hard work!” Tae-eul plops herself down on his bed. It’s past one in the afternoon and they’ve only now made it back to his chambers.</p><p>“I’ll cut you some slack because you’re a very pretty criminal.” Lee Gon tilts her head toward him and places feathery kisses on the tip of her nose and her lips. “Come sho…” he couldn’t finish his sentence when they hear knocking on their door and in comes Lady Noh with lunch prepared for them.</p><p>“Ah, we need to update the rules. Starting right away, if the door is closed, no one is allowed to walk into my chambers, or my study, without hearing Tae-eul or I say ‘come in’... add the Royal Wardrobe to the list as well. Things may be scandalous inside.”</p><p>“As much as I hope the Royal Ancestral Shrine to be complete soon, I can’t give those instructions without your engagement announcement, can I? Until you do, try to be as discreet as possible. I will tell the Royal Court you are having guests this week and forbid any staff from leaking information to anyone outside. I’m sure there will be plenty of whisper within the palace though.” Lady Noh retorts.</p><p>“You win. We’ll behave … but only until the announcement. Now let us have our meal and don’t come back for a long while... we’ll be busy after we eat.”</p><p>Tae-eul couldn’t believe her ears and is turning beet red in the face.</p><p>“Goodness, you’re such a baby still and you want to get married. Oh my heart, oh my head…” Lady Noh murmurs on her way out.</p><p>“You really have no shame, Lee Gon.” Tae-eul sneers at his smug look.</p><p>…</p><p>A moment to herself – what a concept! Tae-eul takes a deep breath as Lee Gon exits. He told her he’d be right back, as soon as he finishes with the Royal Treasurer to authorize the potential purchase of properties to settle her father, if he does decide to join her.</p><p>Unlike her cover story, Tae-eul has not had to move once in reality. Her home has always been where Hero Taekwondo Academy is. She has no idea if the logistics of moving from one parallel world to another would be much different than moving from one apartment to another – maybe just more permanent.</p><p>The last few hours since they arrived at the Palace felt like a whirlwind – and she knows the pace is only going to pick up as the week progresses. For now, she will enjoy the temporary silence to find her bearings. She begins surveying her surroundings with fresh eyes, imagining what their daily life would be like.</p><p>His chambers alone are bigger than most people’s homes, complete with a sitting area, a dining area, a huge bathroom, a small desk and their bed. The opulence all around is a bit much for her taste but having him in it makes everything that much easier to get used to.</p><p>She eases herself on the chaise lounge and pulls her legs up. The new ring on her left hand caught her attention. She hasn’t even taken a good look at it.</p><p>She does love it. Elegant, flawless and sparkly, but not loud like the big rocks some other royalties or celebrities spot. Perfect for her, just like him.</p><p>She sits there wondering what kind of fortune it cost him, though she isn’t sure if she is ready to find out. He once told her nothing he has is cheap.</p><p>The extent of his wealth is another concept she does not grasp. The fact that it will soon become hers is not registering in her brain – even after he emphasized more than once yesterday that everything he owns also belongs to her. She is used to watching her spending and looking forward to getting paid monthly… what would she even spend her money on if everything is going to be catered to her?</p><p>She’s still deep in thought when he reappears.</p><p>“Too overwhelming?” She swears Lee Gon can now read her mind. He sits down and puts his arm around her. “You aren’t making this move on your own. I know how different our worlds are. Let’s find ways to close that gap as much as possible.”</p><p>“Saranghae.” She smiles up at him.</p><p>“Nado.” He doesn’t know why she can still make him shy.</p><p>…</p><p>The chaise lounge in his room is one piece of furniture Lee Gon hardly uses. He never knew how dreamlike it feels to lie on it with his future wife curled on top of him. They have stayed in this position for a while now, neither wanting to move.</p><p>“We need to be in the Royal Wardrobe now.” He places a kiss atop her head before pulling her up.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’m taking you shopping.”</p><p>Him and his shopping. Tae-eul would admit that’s something he’s better at. They’ve done a bit of it together on weekends in the parallel universes and she likes the items he helped her pick out. He does have good taste and she’d need clothes. It’s not like she can pack up her room and drag the moving boxes through the in-between place.</p><p>Besides, they had agreed that a major benefit of changing Tae-eul’s style to one more fitting for a queen would be to not look suspiciously similar to police officer Luna. If the two were ever compared, it could easily be chalked up to Luna being a Royal look-alike. Tae-eul feels quite strongly about not having her move disrupt her counterpart’s life and would much rather not link Luna to the Royal Court if it could be helped at all, and Lee Gon supports her decision.</p><p>“I want more dresses then.” She perks up.</p><p>The first time Lee Gon saw her in a dress, he was mesmerized. The door they went through that Friday took them back to the 1950s, the era their parents were born in. The usual style of outfit she had on would stick out like a sore thumb. So he went out the next day to get her more proper attires to change into before leaving their hotel room. He did a double take when she twirled the lilac dress in front of him. She was always beautiful but she looked like a deity in the fitted top and the big skirt that accentuated her tiny waist. The colour was heavenly against her fair skin and plump lips, and the high heels made her legs seem even longer. He might have drooled in front of her that day.</p><p>“Not fair… you know what they do to me.”  </p><p>…</p><p>“Peyha.” An elegant middle-aged lady wearing a white blouse and beige pencil skirt stood up to greet Lee Gon and Tae-eul as they enter the Royal Wardrobe through the connecting door.</p><p>“Lady Kim’s official title is Head Dresser of the Royal Wardrobe, but she actually is the Fairy Godmother that makes me look handsome. You need to get on her good side.”</p><p>“You must be His Majesty’s special guest.” Kim Soon-hee says warmly.</p><p>“I’m Jeong Tae-eul. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>Lee Gon takes Tae-eul’s hand and sits down beside her on the sofa.</p><p>“His Majesty does not need much help from me, to be honest. I mostly take care of ceremonial outfits, including official visits with other heads of state and dignitaries. For his daily clothing, Pyeha usually emails me a list of items he’d like to have and I’d procure them. Give me some ideas what you like and I can bring a bunch of options for you to choose…”</p><p>Tae-eul nods as she lifts her left hand to tuck some loose strands behind her ear. The sparkles on her finger catch Lady Kim’s eye and she smiles knowingly.</p><p>“Yes, Tae-eul is wearing the ring you helped me get.” Lee Gon follows her gaze and confesses coyly. Even if she remembers things differently than how they actually happened, he did ask for her help to stealthily have the ring made over two years ago.</p><p>She has nearly forgotten about that ring. Though she recalls how it warmed her heart to see her King so bashfully describe how he wanted it to be perfect and she had wondered who the special lady might be. Kim Soon-hee started at the Royal Court a short time before the assassination. She was young, in her twenties, and was chosen to help dress the young King. She tried at every chance she had to cheer him up and they bonded over time. She is the one other person he trusts wholeheartedly outside of Lady Noh and Jo Yeong, and why he put her in charge of the Royal Wardrobe staff that are granted access to his private residence and have close contact with him.</p><p>In the two years the ring has been in the King’s possession, there has been no announcement or confirmation of a relationship, only constant whispers of his disappearance from the Palace. In her heart of hearts, Lady Kim has been wishing there is someone secretly keeping him happy and healthy.</p><p>“The ring is indeed perfect on you, Miss Jeong. Pyeha always has impeccable taste.”</p><p>Lee Gon flashes his dimpled smile, “I’m sure you would have guessed this much… Jeong Tae-eul has finally said yes to my proposal.” To her surprise, he raises the hand he has been holding and kisses the back of it. Tae-eul feels warmth creeping up her cheeks.</p><p>“I’m so glad I don’t have to wonder any more if it would be one of those chaebol heiresses that I have been reading about.” Lady Kim mumbles.</p><p>Tae-eul arches an eyebrow and snickers, responding to the light atmosphere in the room.</p><p>“Haha, why would I when none of them is as beautiful as my future Queen?” Lee Gon gushes. He has always had the most playful relationship with Kim Soon-hee among his senior staff. She indulges him more than anyone.</p><p>“We won’t make the announcement for a few more days but I want you to know. We’ve only told Lady Noh and Captain Jo.</p><p>“Tae-eul didn’t live in the Kingdom of Corea. I met her during one of my trips and I ended up staying there more than a month. When I came back, I asked you to help me get the ring made. I’ve known for a long time who the love of my life is.”</p><p> “I’d very much like to hear Miss Jeong tell her story one of these days. But anyone who can make His Majesty this happy is no doubt an incredible person. I’m truly happy for the both of you.</p><p>“But first, let’s do some shopping!” Lady Kim flips open her tablet.</p><p>“She’ll need a basic wardrobe to start… a rack for each type. She loves solid colours, so let’s stick with those mostly. More fitted but still comfortable…” Tae-eul watches as Lee Gon names off the list, thinking her “starter” wardrobe will easily occupy a couple rooms.</p><p>“Miss Jeong, I’ll certainly get you started with everything you’ll need the next little while. As you settle in, feel free to select a personal stylist you’d like to work with, I won’t mind at all. You’re young, and beautiful, and you may prefer someone younger, more hip, to help you create your everyday look. If you like the way I work with His Majesty, I can also just focus on your formal events, including your wedding hanbok.</p><p>“You know, Meghan, Kate, Queen Letizia… Royals everywhere do use personal stylists. Take your time selecting someone… or not, if Pyeha wants that job.” Tae-eul smiles at her remark and has a feeling she’d get along well with Lady Kim.</p><p>“Don’t forget shoes, bags, skincare products… oh, and a thousand black hair ties.” Tae-eul swats his arm lightly. “What? You’re always looking for your hair tie.” Lee Gon chuckles.</p><p>Their banter aside, she is moved by the amount of thought he must have given to all this – and it tells her how much he must have wished for her to stay with him someday. And yet he’s never put his want ahead of her wish.</p><p>While Lady Kim is busy tabularizing everything into a final list, Tae-eul picks up Lee Gon’s left hand and scribbles in his palm. “Thank you. Saranghae.”</p><p>This time is his turn to blush.</p><p>…</p><p>
  
</p><p>~ Meet Kim Soon-hee, Head Dresser of the Royal Wardrobe, Kingdom of Corea</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another longer chapter. I'm really taking my time with their first day in the Kingdom as an engaged couple - I wanted the opportunity to also tell some backstories.</p><p>I've also quite enjoyed creating Lady Kim. Since both LG &amp; JTE lost their mom when they were very young, I want them to have a mother figure to relate to. Lady Noh is more like a  grandmother. Both ladies love our King and Queen dearly, just in different ways, expressed differently.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Made For Loving You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day One of their new life in the Kingdom is finally winding down. Tae-eul and Lee Gon have had their fun in the shower and she is now in front of the mirror finishing off her night time routine.</p><p><em>Lady Kim may actually be a Fairy Godmother</em>, Tae-eul thought earlier when the new set of skin care products she picked out arrived within couple of hours.</p><p>Lee Gon scooped his unsuspecting fiancée up from behind, causing a series of small squeals as he carries her to their bed.</p><p>It has been more than two years since she was in his bed.</p><p>“I missed you, like crazy, when I lay here alone at night,” he says to her ever so softly, his face only inches away. He presses his lips gently on her forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose, before opening his mouth to suck on her lips.</p><p>He feels Tae-eul pushing herself up slightly, her hands go up around his neck, giving her full access to enjoy his lips. He kisses her back just as ardently until she rolls to get on top of him. With her right hand on his shoulder, she slides her left hand up to undo the buttons at the top of his shirt so she can lean down to kiss the base of his neck.</p><p>Her way to tell him she loves him.</p><p>It was during that first night when they became intimate. He cradled her against him after they climaxed, savouring the sensation of his skin against hers. He was taken aback when he found her looking up at him with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Did I hurt you? Was that not what you wanted?” He remembers asking nervously, afraid she might not have been ready. She shook her head vehemently, “No, you didn’t hurt me… and… I did want to. You were amazing actually. It’s just… can I kiss your scar?” She didn’t wait for his answer – she rose and softly put her lips on the stretch of raised skin at the bottom of his neck. The part of his body he wouldn’t let anyone go near. He closed his eyes. She was tentative at first. Then she kissed it again, in a way that made him feel safe, feel loved, instead of that suffocating feeling he had always had whenever he thought about what scarred him. He opened his eyes when he felt her teardrops on his neck. He sat up and started wiping her cheek with his thumb. “I know how much it hurt you, what Lee Lim did. I want to take that pain away but I’m not sure I can. So I just want you to know how much I love you.” She told him sorrowfully. He drew her in, held her tight, and never wanted to let go. He was sure he loved her more than anything or anyone, but he had not expected her to be the healer of his soul. “I told you when I met you, because you existed, I was less lonely in the past twenty-five years. And now, because you are with me, I feel love instead of pain. Do you really not know what you mean to me?”</p><p>That was the only time she was able to kiss his scar. They didn’t even get to make love again until the night he finally found her. He had stayed with her that night. Nothing in heaven or on earth could have made him leave. She wouldn’t have let him anyway. They sat on the bed of his hotel room and just looked at each other for a long time. He was hesitant to touch her at first, in disbelief that she was even real, until he could no longer resist the need to be close to her. She let him help her peel off her jacket, then her shirt and every other piece of clothing. He was drinking her in as he lowered her to the bed, still the most beautiful thing he had seen. They held each other in silence for as long as they needed. She finally spoke, “Your scar is gone.” He simply nodded. Losing his scar turned out to be more agonizing than getting it. He didn’t think the trade-off was worth it – every item that could remind him of her disappeared alongside the scar left on him by the traitor. She lifted her head to place her lips where his scar used to be. And she kissed it. “I know a lot has happened in our separate lives, and I would like us to talk about it someday… but for me, you’re still the same and the only Lee Gon I have loved and will always love.” She moved to kiss the side of his face as her fingers made their way through his hair. He spun her onto her back so he could kiss her properly and fervently. “Nothing made sense to me and I was so lost without you. I was scared… scared I couldn’t find you, scared you wouldn’t know me even if I found you, scared you would belong to someone else because you had no memory of me and I had taken too long to find you…” He cried into her shoulder, letting the sadness and pain he had pent-up for a year spill freely with his tears. She held him, feeling his breath on her skin and letting his tears soak into her soul. “It hurt so bad to have lived everyday with only my memories of you, but I’m thankful I have them. I wouldn’t want to live without knowing we will always belong to each other. I think though, even if my head couldn’t remember you, my heart would have recognized you… because you are the only person my heart knows. Thank you for finding me, I missed you… I can’t tell you how much I missed you.” Her tears were now mixed with his while they continue touching, caressing and reclaiming each other. He immersed himself in her and let their lovemaking chase away the longing, the fear and the anguish that had plagued them during their long separation.    </p><p>And every night since, whenever they were together, she would make sure to kiss where his scar was, before snuggling beside him to sleep.</p><p>He can feel her trailing kisses from his neck to his lips. They’re now back where it all started and he is overcome with gratitude. That she is an absolute gift heaven has given to him. She is the one who knows everything about him and still loves him. And at long last, she is his to have and to hold for the rest of their lives.</p><p>“Want me to tell you how amazing this is… how amazing you are?” He nibbles behind her ear, sending shock waves all through her body. And then he shows her how he feels by sending her into euphoria over and over.</p><p><br/>…</p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1Xwh83YOFQARZ3QXscP123?si=It9U1yE5RhimgrXjyBYmfQ">🖤 I Was Made For Loving You ~ Tori Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hold me close<br/>Through the night<br/>Don't let me go, we'll be alright<br/>Touch my soul and hold it tight<br/>I've been waiting all my life<br/>~ I Was Made For Loving You</p><p>The lyrics of this song was playing on repeat in my head as I wrote this chapter. To me, by the time we got to episode 14, and especially her confession to Shin-jae in episode 15, Tae-eul knew in her heart that she was meant to love Lee Gon, and Lee Gon alone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Magic Rug and All Those 0's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tuesday, June 14 | Kingdom of Corea</strong>
</p><p>Tae-eul opens one eye to the sound of the phone camera. “What are you doing?” She mumbles. “Stop goofing around and come back to bed.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault you’re so adorable asleep. And I don’t have any pictures of us here.” They have gone from not having one single picture together to albums on their phones filled with selfies and photos of each other from the past year. Lee Gon is now switching to video. “Try blowing me a kiss.” He is deliberately cheesy to incite her reaction.</p><p>“If I give you anything it’d be a punch… What ungodly hour is this anyway?”</p><p>He laughs, puts away his phone, turns off the small light above the fireplace, and scurries back to bed beside her. “It’s six in the morning, I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>“But you did. How should I punish you?” Tae-eul clearly hasn’t learned the proper way to speak to the King.</p><p>…</p><p>She follows her fiancé into the Royal Wardrobe and is now watching him change. Lady Kim has requested to meet Tae-eul here at 9 a.m. to show her part of the wardrobe they selected together the day before.</p><p>“Why do you need people to help you put your clothes on?” It seems overkill to her.</p><p>“I do it for their benefit you know. The staff are here to make sure the clothes look perfect on me.” He sees she roll her eyes and chuckles. He knows she doesn’t like to be catered to. “Well if my wife is willing to have that job, I can certainly make some changes around here.”</p><p>“Who’s your wife? Have we met?” She pouts.</p><p>“Let me tell you…” He smacks his lips on hers and she smells so good. “I want to have you for breakfast.”</p><p>She breaks away laughing, “I thought you said you’re going to make me breakfast. Besides, Lady Kim will be here in a few minutes, so let me get on with my wifely duty of getting you changed.”</p><p>“You have no clue what wifely duties are, do you? By the way, here’s your new phone.” He fishes a phone that matches his from his pocket. “I was testing it this morning when I took your picture… it works perfectly and all the numbers you need are already on it. And I’ve sent the pictures and video I took to my phone.”</p><p>While she waited for him to find her, Tae-eul had bought another phone for him to use in the Republic. It was non-sensible but she did it anyway. It let her cling to the hope that she’d see him again one day and then he’d need a way to contact her whenever he would visit. For her though, she has never had any use for a Kingdom of Corea phone since she is not able to access the obelisks. Until now. She takes the phone and starts to scroll through her Contacts. She clicks the one on top and hears his phone ring.</p><p>“Hi,” he smiles at her sweetly as he answers the call, loving the normalcy of their exchange. She loves it too and decides to tease him. “You need to get changed, Pyeha.”</p><p>“Will you join me? It’s the King’s order.” He tries to sound authoritative at the other end of the line.</p><p>“You know I’m not going to call you that, right. Now get on with it.” She hangs up and shoves him into the dressing room.</p><p>“What are you going to call me then?” He pulls her into the room with him.</p><p>“I think I’m going to stick with ‘hey’…” She says with a straight face while unbuttoning his night shirt.</p><p>…</p><p>While the Palace welcomes visitors daily, they are there for events or official business. The King’s private residence is off limits and the only public servant allowed access is the Prime Minister. When Head Court Lady Noh gathered the staff yesterday to inform them about the guests the King was having, she sternly reminded them about the rule against leaking any information outside the Palace. But her embargo had quite the opposite effect and only helped fan the flame of curiosity. Especially when there are signs that suggest an overnight guest inside His Majesty’s chambers, something unheard of in the past twenty-seven years. Even though Lady Kim has been discreet and personally delivers items to the Royal Wardrobe, her staff whisper among themselves the peculiarity of the shipments they have been unpacking. Racks of women’s clothing, shoes, bags, cosmetics and personal items – suitable for different occasions but all in the same petite size.  The culinary staff also received order to prepare two portions for each of the King’s meal and a few Court Ladies found His Majesty making breakfast when they went to carry out their kitchen duties in the morning. Those trusted enough to serve at Gwangyeongjeon have even caught glimpses of a woman they believe must be Pyeha’s girlfriend.</p><p>Tae-eul knows she is being watched everywhere she goes. Everywhere. And despite having lived her new life for only one day, she has gained new understanding of Lee Gon’s loneliness as King.</p><p>She squeezes his hand a little harder as they walk toward his study to meet Jo Yeong.</p><p>“We need to reconstruct Tae-eul’s life down to every single detail. Her identity and background you create must be iron-clad. You can bet the party leaders will try to dig up every detail once our engagement announcement goes out.” Lee Gon has no doubt Jo Yeong can deliver but he needs to prepare for the scrutiny.</p><p>“That work is going well. I will have everything to show you and, uh, Miss Jeong when you return from the Republic tomorrow. It will be ready for the weekend if that’s when you plan to make the announcement.</p><p>“But Pyeha, we should have a more solid plan around Luna… Koo Seo-gyeong.” Jo Yeong turns toward Tae-eul before continuing, “She got adopted into Koo Seo-ryeong’s family and has been going by that name for almost twenty years in our new timeline. And Koo Seo-ryeong is still in prison for embezzlement, by the way.”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve heard. I also know Koo Seo-gyeong works with Kang Hyun-min in the same Haeundae police squad.”</p><p><em>Pyeha really doesn’t keep anything from her.</em> Jo Yeong thinks to himself as he speaks again, “We don’t know if Koo Seo-gyeong would somehow be discovered by the media.” He does not like to be caught off guard.</p><p>“Well, you don’t think Luna looks less like Tae-eul today? I have to admit, Koo Seo-gyeong resembles Lieutenant Jeong Tae-eul more than the old Luna, but they are two different people fundamentally and their mannerisms are different. Besides, we do think Tae-eul’s new wardrobe would do the trick.</p><p>“But I understand why you worry. As much as possible, we wouldn’t want to link her to Tae-eul or the Royal Court. As a fall-back, if somehow we need to, we would establish a biological link. Luna has always been an orphan and there is no trace of her parents here. That allows us a few possible scenarios – it will depend on which scenario Tae-eul’s father is most comfortable with… so we can’t just decide on one right now.” Even though they have discussed this at length between the two of them, Lee Gon is still looking to Tae-eul for approval now that he has verbalized their plan out loud.</p><p>Tae-eul has been listening quietly as her feelings toward the subject of Luna conflict at times. She certainly does not want her presence in the Kingdom to disrupt Luna’s life – she didn’t think it was fair since Luna had no say in the matter. At the same time, she also does not want Luna to disrupt her new life with Gon and wishes she could sweep the existence of Luna under a magic rug even if that is a somewhat cowardly move. So Tae-eul is very motivated to ensure her make-over work to her advantage. When she saw herself in the mirror after Lady Kim helped her pick out her outfit, she was glad the reflection she saw in tailored blazer, fitted jeans and pumps looked rather unlike her old self.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She nods at what Lee Gon said, “We will need to first break the news to my dad about the parallel worlds. When he is less overwhelmed, we will bring up Luna with him.”</p><p>…   </p><p>He had teased her about buying land the first time he brought her to his world. Tae-eul can’t believe she is actually putting her signature on a deed. Lee Gon has insisted for her to own the place she chooses for her father, and it would be part of his personal properties instead of the Royal Court’s holdings.</p><p>They spent the morning being shown a few small buildings that could be both her dad’s home and his new Taekwondo centre. They were all within 20 to 30 minute drive from the Palace, in quaint residential neighbourhoods. Busan had no shortage of luxurious condominium buildings but Tae-eul wasn’t interested in those at all – they just weren’t her father’s style. She fell in love with the second one they visited – a picturesque low-rise in Haeundae within walking distance to the beach.</p><p>Jo Yeong finished the sweep and told his small team to stay watch outside. The Royal Guards that accompanied the King had seen Jeong Tae-eul once before and already assumed she had a special relationship with His Majesty. They weren’t however, told much about the purpose of today’s stops – only that the King’s itinerary in the morning would be personal in nature. Captain Jo gave the unusual instruction to the guards to change into casual civilian clothes in order to look inconspicuous and not attract attention from nearby residents.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lee Gon and Tae-eul toured the building hand-in-hand. It was a simple guest house that the owner had put on the market. Tae-eul liked how the ground level had plenty of room to construct a dojang and house the Taekwondo centre, while the second floor was bright, airy and would make a comfortable residence. The place felt contained and homey, in contrast to the palace.</p><p>“You like this one, don’t you.” They had gotten really good at reading each other, but Lee Gon had always been attentive to her since the beginning.</p><p>“I do. I could almost see my dad giving lessons and chasing some of the kids right here.” She waved her arms to form the shape of a rectangle.</p><p>“You know, you can always use the excuse of visiting your father when you need to escape the palace for a bit.” He said while placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.</p><p>Her eyes widened, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Look,” he clasped his hand with hers and started rubbing it with his thumb, “I know you find the palace too extravagant. And being the King or the Queen means you don’t get to live a quiet life. I have been doing it for the past twenty-seven years, and there were days that felt particularly long and exhausting…</p><p>“I guess I’m an idiot telling you all this – I’m probably scaring you off… You haven’t even taken the job yet.”</p><p>She smiled weakly, “I’m not scared. I’ve known you for three years, Lee Gon, and I see how burdened you feel being the King. To share some of your burden, or at least be the one person you can talk to about it, is why I want to marry you.</p><p>“That, and all the jewelry you will give me.” She giggled like a teenage girl.</p><p>He couldn’t resist how charming she was and laughed alongside her, “I can ask Lady Noh and Lady Kim to start putting diamonds on your buttons too. But I feel even more burdened now because of all those nice things you’ve been saying to me... I really don’t know how I can love you more than I already do. I like it better when you were mean to me.”</p><p>“You are so cheesy!”</p><p>“You are so adorable.” He turned her around to face him. “What I was about to suggest, before you got me all distracted was… why don’t we set up small quarters for you and I here on the second level? Once in a while, you can stay over at your dad’s when you need a break from the palace… have some peace and quiet.”</p><p>“What about you?” As enticing as his offer sounded, it wouldn’t be for her if they had to be apart.</p><p>“The King needs to protect his Queen. Of course I’ll stay here with you.” Lee Gon smiled mischievously. “I’ll make sure they soundproof our room.”</p><p>She swatted his arm, “I worry how you’ll be when you meet my dad tonight.”</p><p>“He won’t be able to resist me… don’t worry. There is still one more building for you to see, you don’t need to decide anything now.”</p><p>…</p><p>On their way back to the Palace, Lee Gon knew without asking that Tae-eul’s choice for her father was the second location they visited. He called his secretary and Jo Yeong to start the paperwork for the purchase.</p><p>As Tae-eul stares at the legal documents in front of her, she has trouble counting all the zeros displayed. 2,267,000,000 won is the price for her father’s new home. She has never thought about that amount of money in her life.</p><p>Lee Gon puts his arm around his rather timid looking fiancée, “How about I go first? I will sign the papers for the building beside your father’s.”</p><p>“What? What do you mean?”</p><p>“There will be Royal Guards stationed at the building right beside your father’s. They’ll know to be discreet and blend in but the Queen’s father will need protection. You wouldn’t have been shown an apartment building this morning if the one next to it isn’t also available for purchase.”</p><p>Lee Gon lets go of her shoulder and bends to put his signature on the deeds and titles laid out on the coffee table in front of their sofa. Tae-eul follows his lead and does the same on her share of the papers. She lets out a small sigh as she finishes and a sense of permanence about her new life slowly sinks in.</p><p>“We can add your father’s name to it later, if you wish.” Lee Gon gathers all the documents to give them a final once-over. “Thank you for your work Secretary Cho.”</p><p>“I will have the transactions completed by tomorrow, Pyeha. It was very nice to meet you Miss Jeong. And congratulations again.” Cho Hyun-jin became the King’s secretary when Secretary Mo left to pursue the opportunity to lead the political party five years ago.</p><p>The young King’s tenacity and keen sense of duty to the Corean people impressed him during his ten-year tenure in the Royal Court. Unlike Jo Yeong, he does not have a close personal friendship with the King but the inherent respect they share earns him His Majesty’s confidence. When he was asked to bring the paperwork to the study, Cho Hyun-jin was curious to meet Jeong Tae-eul, the name given by Captain Jo as owner of the property. After Head Court Lady Noh met with him the day before to rework all of the King’s appointments for the week, he also heard the chatters going around the staff. He had been well aware of the King’s retreat in “his study” every weekend, the absence that most knew about but never dared to mention. It would make sense to him that the “Royal Girlfriend”, as some within the Royal Court had dubbed, finally made an appearance.</p><p>Cho Hyun-jin was pleasantly surprised by how direct Pyeha was when he introduced the woman with him as his future wife, with the caveat for him to keep the knowledge to himself until after the public announcement. Jeong Tae-eul was warm and earnest, even if she appeared a bit like a deer in the headlights dealing with the royal lifestyle. What puts a smile on his face as he walks further away from the study, is the deep connection he saw between the King and his future Queen. The young man who has shouldered the nation has finally found someone to lean on.  </p><p>…</p><p><br/>~ Cho Hyun-jin, Secretary to the King, Kingdom of Corea</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posting on the 4-month anniversary of the finale of The King: Eternal Monarch with my longest chapter yet 🖤</p><p>Several have asked what the 'Luna treatment' would be in my fic. With the reveal in this chapter, I'm curious to know what you think of it.</p><p>And thoughts about Secretary Cho?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Coming Full Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tuesday, June 14 | Republic of Korea</strong>
</p><p>Jeong Tae-eul finds where her car was parked four days ago, but it might as well have been a lifetime. One more day and she’ll say goodbye to it. Lee Gon remembers this car with fondness – the one she called her Senior Fifth Rank official – how his heart would skip a beat when he heard the sound of its engine near during the many evenings he waited in her yard. They give each other a knowing smile before driving off.</p><p>“We will only have time for two places before dinner. Where do you want to go first?” She is quite sure about his answer but she asks anyway. They had agreed to return to the Republic as soon as the purchase of her father’s home in the Kingdom was settled, so they could spend time at their favourite spots before she would leave for good.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you pick? I’m happy to go anywhere with you.”</p><p>“I’ll choose the next one… you’re always telling me how much you like it here.”</p><p>He raises her right hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. “This is why I like it here so much. I can see you’re heading that direction now. Why did you ask when you already knew?”</p><p>“Because I want to prove how well I know you… so there’s no use hiding anything from me.” She chuckles.</p><p>“You know I don’t hide things from you… Yah, we haven’t had much of a chance to spend time there together, so I’d love to go.”</p><p>…</p><p>It’s a nice, sunny summer day in Seoul and there are more people than they have expected at the square.</p><p>“It’s three o’clock in the afternoon, why aren’t people at work?”</p><p>“Most of them look like tourist groups. I didn’t bring Maximus this time so we don’t have to worry about attracting attention.” With his whip in one hand, Lee Gon turns her around and pulls her in for a tight embrace, resting his face on her head. Standing at almost the same spot as the night his life changed forever, he feels almost the same overwhelming sense of amazement. He has only had two wishes his whole life – first was to find her, and once he did, was to share every day with her.  And here is where both his wishes have come true.</p><p>He was startled to discover a parallel world but was fascinated by all the strange yet familiar sights and sounds. But that night, everything around him suddenly faded away when the face that had lived only in his head and his dream for twenty-five years materialized in front of him pointing and speaking. He had finally met Lieutenant Jeong Tae-eul.</p><p>And he is back here again today, hugging her and breathing her in, about to ask her father for his blessing to marry her and to build a new life with her in another universe. What was once a fanciful idea he held onto is now his life partner in his arms.</p><p>Jeong Tae-eul will always remember the night she attempted to stop the handsome man on a white horse in the middle of Gwanghwamun, who was oblivious to the attention onlookers sitting in horrendous evening traffic paid him. The absurdity of it all. His action made no sense but his piercing gaze unnerved and attracted her at the same time. She didn’t know if she couldn’t leave him alone out of duty or a strange sense of connection.</p><p>She could never have believed in parallel universes or conjured up the image of herself as real life royalty, had she not met that strange man who she later realized was destined to be the love of her life. </p><p>“Gwanghwamun was my choice too.” She finally looks up at him with a myriad of emotions on her face. “What do you think would have happened if you never came here that night?”</p><p>“I might have eventually given up and dated Koo Seo-ryeong or one of those chaebol heiresses that you’re such a big fan of.” He smiles that mischievous smile she has no defence for, but this is war.</p><p>“And live miserably ever-after? Lee Gon, you shouldn’t think of I, or my dad, as such a foregone conclusion.” She turns away from him and walks ahead. “I can very well change my mind and decide to stay here.”</p><p>“So this is how it’s gonna be from now on? You will always threaten me?”</p><p>“Nah… here, I can just shoot you.”</p><p>“There are so many things you can do that will hurt way more. I have been at your mercy ever since I met you right here.” He goes from playful to serious in the blink of an eye.</p><p>“Ae, you’re so dramatic…” She stops and pouts at him, “Fine. I won’t joke about leaving you. But why do you have to bring up Koo Seo-ryeong? And who are those chaebol heiresses that Lady Kim talked about?”</p><p>“Hahahahahaha… You haven’t looked them up on the internet?”</p><p>“When did I have time?”</p><p>…</p><p>“You really can’t get half-and-half in the Kingdom?” She asks while waiting for their food to arrive.</p><p>“I’ve sent Yeong to try and find it since he’s the only other person who has tasted it before. No luck…” Lee Gon turns his lips down for a sad face and cracks Tae-eul up. She leans forward to peck him on the cheek.</p><p>“Aww, I can’t believe you sent the captain of the Royal Guard on a chicken run.” She smiles and shakes her head. “We’ll just have to sneak back here to eat… Wait, I have a better idea! Why don’t we tell my dad to open a restaurant to sell half-and-half in the Kingdom, and forget about the Taekwondo centre? He’ll make so much money!”</p><p>Lee Gon can never get enough of how cute she looks when she gets excited about food. There were a few Fridays that Tae-eul brought with her his favorite take-away chicken box when she showed up at the obelisks for their weekend travels. They would quickly find the next door to go through and would finish their chicken on a park bench even before checking the phone booth to gauge the year they went to.</p><p>They are both going to miss this chicken – why they wanted to have dinner here before going to Tae-eul’s house. She texted her father earlier to say she would be home around eight o’clock and she’d got something to talk to him about.</p><p>“I was joking about foregone conclusion earlier… but I think it’s best if you keep this until after we talk to my dad.” She twists the glistening engagement ring off her finger and places it in his palm. “I don’t really want to take it off… but you’ll look insincere if I’m wearing the ring when you ask him for his blessing.”</p><p>“I didn’t even think about that! I was just so excited to give you the ring. On those days that I had to stay at the palace to perform my duties instead of going through doors trying to find you, it kept me sane looking at it and imagining how good you’ll look wearing it.</p><p>I’ll keep it safe and put it back on you as soon as we finish with your father. And I’m sorry we didn’t have more time to visit more places.” He reaches for her hand and intertwines his fingers with hers.</p><p>The second stop of Tae-eul’s farewell tour was a stroll by the Han River. Even though Lee Gon had described the facilities and walking paths along the river in the Kingdom as quite similar to those of the Republic, she had deduced that an hour helicopter ride to get there from Busan would make her an infrequent visitor.</p><p>“We haven’t been to that many places together here in this Republic of Korea, Mr. Lee. I’m happy we got to spend time at those two places.”</p><p>She has realized during their afternoon stroll that what she loved was the walking and the talking with the person next to her… and the scenery was just a nice bonus. And as long as that person is with her, she would love that other Seoul or that other Busan just the same.</p><p>“Are you trying to tell me your favorite part of your world is me?”</p><p>With that full dimpled smile, she can’t tell if he is teasing her or being shy. “Why are you so slow-witted? Yes, I like having you around…” His ardent kiss stops her mid-sentence and she forgets they are sitting in the middle of a busy bb.q Chicken Cafe.</p><p>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Today - October 24, 2020 - is the 1 year anniversary of the start of filming of this amazing series that obsessed me for the last 100 days, and counting...</p><p>The characters and their story, especially our King and Queen, still occupy too much of my daily thoughts. In celebration of these two characters and people (LMHxKGE), who allow us all to see something beautiful, I'm serving up a double feature and will be posting Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 at the same time.</p><p>Chapter 7 in particular, is a throwback to the start and I hope you enjoy the nostalgia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Abeoji and Abeonim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His watch is showing five past eight. They can see the lights on and her father is home expecting her. They both take a deep breath as she jangles her keys to open the front door.</p><p>No sooner have they changed into the slippers by the entrance than they hear her dad calling out.</p><p>“Have you eaten? Where have you gone the last… Eo!” Jeong Do-in was not expecting to see a tall handsome man coming to his home with his daughter.</p><p>“Abeoji, there is someone I want you to meet.” Tae-eul looks up at Lee Gon and then looks back at her father with a blushing smile on her face.</p><p>“My name is Lee Gon. Very nice to meet you, abeonim.” She is touched to see him bow to her dad without hesitation, the whole King part be damned.</p><p>Jeong Do-in also bows in response, “Don’t just stand by the door, come inside and sit down. I’m so startled to finally meet Tae-eul’s boyfriend.”</p><p>They follow him into the living room and sit down on the sofa.</p><p>“Your text said you were tied up for work the last couple days… Did you get everything done?” Her father has so many questions he wants to ask about her boyfriend but he’s afraid to make things awkward so he decides small talk is a safe way to start.  </p><p>“Um, abeoji, we have something to tell you… but please don’t get too surprised.” She knows there is no good way to prepare her father for what they are about to reveal to him.</p><p>From how they met to the secret of the Manpasikjeok, they were as truthful as they could. The parts they left out were those about what Lee Lim did in their two worlds, the eventual reset of history of the past 27 years, as well as the many times her father and Lee Gon had previously met in a different timeline.</p><p>Jeong Do-in has mostly kept quiet and has only interjected a couple times with simple clarifying questions. Tae-eul notices the bewildered look on her father’s face.</p><p>“I know it’s hard to believe, abeoji. I thought he was completely crazy at the beginning! But everything he said is true.”</p><p>“Sir, you went through so much to raise your daughter… you must be shocked to find out she’s dating someone from a different world.” Lee Gon picks up Tae-eul’s hand and locks eyes with her, “Your daughter is the most amazing person I know and I’m deeply in love with her.”</p><p>He turns back towards her father, “I’d really like to have your blessing to marry her.”</p><p>“Did something happen two years ago, around this time, in 2020? After you started dating?” Lee Gon and Tae-eul don’t quite know what her father is getting at.</p><p>“What do you mean, abeoji?”</p><p>“You never said anything and pretended everything was fine so I didn’t want to ask you… but I could tell you were sad for a long time… until last year, when you started going away every weekend. That was when I figured you might have finally gotten yourself a boyfriend. All that mattered was you seemed happier. But now you told me you have been dating for three years, so I want to know what was bothering you during that year.”</p><p>“Something happened in the Kingdom of Corea in 2020 and the space between your world and mine shifted. Tae-eul and I were separated because it took me a year to find the right door to come back to her. I felt terrible to have made her wait here for that long.”</p><p>Lee Gon gave a straightforward answer and Jeong Do-in could see the pain on their faces even as they recounted the experience. And that is all the confirmation he needs.</p><p>“You have my blessing. You look like a sincere and decent man, Lee Gon-ssi. I can tell how important you are to each other and you make my daughter happy.” He says with a nod of approval. “But how is this going to work? Where will Tae-eul live when you get married? Is she going to be the queen? I can’t believe I’m saying all this… It all sounds so… extraordinary, I’m not sure I understand.”</p><p>Tae-eul and Lee Gon are delighted to have her father’s support and are relieved that he has taken their “news” as well as they could have hoped.</p><p>“Abeoji, I can’t ask Lee Gon to leave the Kingdom and the people he’s born to lead… If I want to be with him, and not only on weekends, I’m going to have to move there.”</p><p>“Tae-eul will be the Queen of Corea and we’d love for you to come live in the Kingdom with us.”</p><p>“I know I’m asking for a big sacrifice, abeoji, but I don’t want to leave you here by yourself. Will you please consider moving with me?” Jeong Tae-eul very rarely pleads with her father.</p><p>“My Taekwondo centre is here and people I know are here… maybe you can use that secret door and come back to visit me once in a while.” Jeong Do-in counters. He has a hard enough time trying to wrap his mind around what his daughter and her future husband divulged to him, let alone making a decision to uproot the life he has had for over fifty years.</p><p>“I’m going to hand in my resignation to Chief Park tomorrow. I will have a new home and new responsibilities in the Kingdom, and I won’t be coming back all the time… Mmm, what if something happens and we can’t find the right door again? I don’t want to not see you, abeoji.” Tae-eul is becoming a bit choked up with her words and Lee Gon tightens his grip on her hand.</p><p>“Sir, maybe it’d help for you to visit the Kingdom and see for yourself... and then you can decide afterwards what you’d like to do. We’re thinking perhaps you can come with us to the Kingdom tomorrow after your classes are finished.”</p><p>Jeong Do-in is glad to see the King of a nation being so level-headed and respectful, and he is also secretly pleased to learn how much his daughter cares about him. “Mhmm, that is a good idea. Let me cancel classes on Thursday and I can go with you tomorrow afternoon. This is all so unexpected though…”</p><p>“There is more we should tell you about parallel worlds…” Tae-eul eyes her fiancé to assist as she is about to explain the existence of doppelgängers. Her dad will likely meet Jo Yeong and Myeong Seung-a if he is going to the Kingdom the next day…</p><p>“Do I have a counterpart in your kingdom?” Jeong Do-in tries to make sense of the information he has heard in the past five minutes.</p><p>“I asked the captain of my Royal Guards to covertly investigate for over a year but we came up with nothing. Unless we find new information later, it is safe to assume the counterparts of both you and your wife have likely passed away decades ago.”</p><p>“What about Tae-eul? Does she have a counterpart there?”</p><p>“To answer your question, let’s first talk about the cover story we have planned for Tae-eul…” Lee Gon goes on to outline all the details for his future father-in-law. Watching the two men she cares most about in her two worlds interact, Tae-eul is glad to see them making connection already. Perhaps Lee Gon is right – he does have a way of winning people over.</p><p>At the end of more than an hour of talking, mostly by Lee Gon and Tae-eul, her father offers them beer and soju to toast their engagement. He is surprised to see his future son-in-law mixing the two drinks exactly the same way his daughter does before handing her a glass.</p><p>“Tae-eul taught me how to mix drinks. I’m pretty good at MSD now.” Lee Gon smiles bashfully. “Thank you for trusting me to take care of your daughter.”</p><p>“She can be so bossy sometimes. Ah, she may be nicer to you because you’re a king, but still… she can really be a handful.”</p><p>“What are you talking about abeoji? I spent the whole night telling you I wouldn’t leave you alone here and this is what you’ve got to say about me?”</p><p>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going out on a limb here. I researched how should a man address his girlfriend's father in Korean and multiple sources suggest "abeonim". If I'm wrong - please let me know and I'll be happy to edit.</p><p>My headcanon has this as Take 2 of Lee Gon's "Meet the future Father-In-Law" scene, without the benefit of having been an acquittance. Their dynamic is something I would love to explore further, especially since Lee Gon did not grow up with a full-time father figure in his life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You're My End and My Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their night went on a bit longer. Lee Gon enjoyed observing the dynamics between the two people who will soon become his family. The casualness between them is a much welcome contrast to the formality he has known all his life and he is unexplainably giddy about it.</p>
<p>Jeong Do-in is a bit at a loss when it comes to the proper etiquette of having his daughter’s boyfriend as overnight guest at his home. He had not thought about such things since said daughter has never had a boyfriend that he knows of anyway. And now not only does she have a boyfriend, the guy sitting across from him is also allegedly royalty – so where is the rule book for the conundrum he finds himself in?</p>
<p>“Will the two of you stay here tonight? I can bring out a yo and an ibul to set up in the dojang for Lee Gon-ssi. Or is that not…”</p>
<p>Tae-eul is just about to object to the idea when Lee Gon beats her to it. “That would be very kind of you, abeonim. I hope it is not too much trouble.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widen in disbelief but she decides to go along with it for the time being…</p>
<p>Tae-eul sits in her room waiting till her father has turned in for the night. She has handed Lee Gon his pajamas from her backpack, shown him the bathroom and reluctantly said goodnight to him earlier. But she isn’t going to tolerate having him sleep alone on a floor mattress, King or not. She definitely wants him with her in her bed.</p>
<p>Now that the apartment is quiet, she tiptoes outside to the dojang and flicks on the light.</p>
<p>He smiles up at her and pulls her down onto his lap in one swift move, “We are that couple who likes to sneak around to each other’s room.”</p>
<p>“My dad and Lady Noh would get along. They’re both great disruptors.” She scowls.</p>
<p>“What are you doing up?”</p>
<p>“You think I can sleep knowing you’re 10 metres down the hall? C’mon, let’s go to my room.”</p>
<p>“Your dad is going to be offended in the morning…”</p>
<p>“Uh, don’t worry, he’ll get over it. And besides, he has already given you his blessing. He can’t take it back.”</p>
<p>They make quick work of rolling up the yo and the ibul, and retreat to her room in no time.</p>
<p>At long last, he is back inside her simple bedroom, his favourite place in the Republic. He had desperately prayed, each time he stood waiting in the yard that belonged to a different version of Jeong Tae-eul, that he had found the right one and he would be invited into her room like he did in the erased timeline. And he had been heartbroken too many times, each time more devastating than the previous one.</p>
<p>Lee Gon chokes up vowing he will never let himself live without her ever again. She turns around, sees his tears-filled eyes and immediately reaches up to cradle his face in her palms.</p>
<p>“What is it, silly? I’m right here.”</p>
<p>He sniffs a little and places both his hands on her face. “Sorry… I just remember how awful it was standing outside, not knowing if I would ever have the chance to see you or come inside with you again…”</p>
<p>“And I used to look out the window every night hoping to see Maximus, or at least the tall good looking guy that rides it.”</p>
<p>“Haha, we’re such a mess…” he leans down to kiss her, tugging at her bottom lip and teasing for more.</p>
<p>She lowers her arms and pushes him slightly away. “You’ll stay in my room but my dad is right next door… stop kissing me like that.” She doesn’t understand why she still blushes when she stares at his twinkling eyes and knows what he has in mind.</p>
<p>“That’s why we need to soundproof our room at your dad’s new place.” He lets go of her.</p>
<p>She climbs into bed and pats the space of the mattress beside her. He goes and reaches inside the pocket of his jacket hung up in her closet. When he shuffles next to her, he uncurls her fingers and puts her engagement ring in her hand.</p>
<p>“May I put this back on you now?”</p>
<p>“Let me take a good look at it first… you wouldn’t tell me what you paid for it, would you?”</p>
<p>Lee Gon just shakes his head and leans on her shoulder.</p>
<p>She notices for the first time the inscription inside her ring.</p>
<p>“You wrote 시작이자 마지막(The Beginning and The End) inside...” She whispers, moved by how thoughtful he always is.</p>
<p>He sits up straight to face her, “I chose this style instead of a traditional ring not only because it represents zero, but also because it is an infinity band…</p>
<p>Beginning and end, now and forever, it’s all you… no one else.”</p>
<p>No matter how much she likes to tease him, Tae-eul knows deep down inside how blessed she is to love someone like him. Fighting back tears because she doesn’t want to ruin the moment, she nuzzles against him. “I do love this ring, it really IS perfect, just like you. Saranghae… for as long as the earth is round.”</p>
<p>She swallows the lump in her throat, “Will you please put this back on me?”</p>
<p>He flashes that boyish smile and gently slips the ring on her finger, then lifts her left hand to his mouth to kiss it.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a couple gift for you yet… I wasn’t planning for all of this to happen you know.” Jeong Tae-eul has wanted, since she offered herself up as present for his last birthday, to come up with an idea for a special gift she can give him. She is having a hard time especially when she can’t just search the internet to find gift suggestions for a king who has more money than she can fathom.</p>
<p>“It sounds so cheesy but all I want is you… I swear.”</p>
<p>“Okay, here’s an idea…” She springs from the bed to grab her kingdom phone and holds it in front of them. “Let’s make a selca video as my gift to you!” She pulls him into frame with her.</p>
<p>“I’m going to marry Lee Gon because I love him so much and he is the best looking guy I’ve met… with beautiful deep set eyes.” She plants a smooch on his face and bursts out laughing before turning the camera off. He laughs along with her and genuinely loves his gift.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Tea-eul’s bed is cozy with the two of them in it. She snickers at how her quilt can barely cover him length wise. He loves how tight she snuggles up next to him and how arousing her body heat is in this warm summer night. He runs his fingertips up and down her back. She stiffens and bites her lower lip, obviously affected by his touch. She is torn between wanting more and not wanting the embarrassment of waking her dad.</p>
<p>“I’ll make it up to you when we get back to the palace… but I’d certainly die of embarrassment if my dad hears us.” She breathes her words into his ears.</p>
<p>“How is this helping?” He chuckles and rolls onto his back, leaving a tiny gap between them. “But okay, I’ll hold you to it… Come here, we can just talk.”</p>
<p>As if they save up all their chit-chats during the week for the weekend, they have been in the habit of lively conversations in bed whenever they are together before one of them succumbs to sleep. She puts her head on his chest and lets out a happy sigh.</p>
<p>“Are you cooking for my dad tomorrow night?”</p>
<p>“Planning to… mhmm what kind of food does he like?”</p>
<p>“He isn’t picky. We eat a lot of eggs... because he accepts them as tuition.”</p>
<p>“That’s admirable, making sure his students have means to get their lessons. I remember he was really good with the kids.”</p>
<p>“Are you for real? Ah, only a king who owns rare earth elements worth trillions of wons can agree taking eggs is a good idea. You don’t know how frustrating it was to help him keep the centre afloat.”</p>
<p>“You should know, since you also own the rare earth elements now, that they are both the Royal family’s best assets but also the greatest source of danger.” Tae-eul can tell he is no longer bantering.</p>
<p>Lee Gon has been educating her about the Kingdom whenever they were together – nothing formal, mostly just him sharing with her things he dealt with during the week that covered a variety of topics. She has been paying attention and taking everything to heart – Tae-eul can be a good student when she wants to.</p>
<p>“Greatest source of danger? Why?” She asks, in her detective voice.</p>
<p>He finds that amusing – how his woman can be the cutest baby one minute and tough as nails the next. “Because they are in such high demand worldwide, the export quota for each country is a big political ploy. The industrial conglomerates are always angling for influence over the quotas – they’ve tried many different tactics to control the Royal Court.”</p>
<p>“That’s why so many chaebol heiresses throw themselves at you, and why Lady Kim doesn’t like them. I get it now.”</p>
<p>He chuckles. “Most women simply like the idea of becoming Queen. Fancy clothes, jewelry, the spotlight… I don’t think they care too much about advancing their family’s business.</p>
<p>You are the only woman I know who didn't jump at the chance to be Queen, despite being asked repeatedly.”</p>
<p>“I told you I didn’t grow up reading fairy tales. Ironic how the most clueless girl in the world ended up with the king. Those women must hate me so much.”</p>
<p>“You don’t want them as friends anyway, so who cares? If they hate you, that’s only because they are jealous of you.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to tell me who they are?</p>
<p>It doesn't matter, I will look them up as soon as I get back to the Kingdom tomorrow…” Tae-eul huffs.</p>
<p> …</p>
<p>
  <strong>Wednesday, June 15 | Republic of Korea</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>6 a.m.</strong>
</p>
<p>Jeong Do-In is an early riser. The extraordinary, as well as unexpected, news he heard from his daughter the night before still fresh in his mind.</p>
<p>In the span of one hour, he was basically asked to disregard everything he thought he knew about the world around him, and to allow his only daughter to marry a man with only a name and no identity.</p>
<p>He wonders if he was sober last night… and if today is really the day he would visit a kingdom in a parallel universe. The idea sounds even more absurd now that he has slept on it.</p>
<p>He wanders habitually into the dojang and remembers he shouldn’t disturb his visitor this early. Then he realizes the mattress and the quilt have been neatly folded and Lee Gon is no longer there.</p>
<p>Did they leave?</p>
<p>He looks around and notices Tae-eul’s door isn’t shut tight. He gets closer and couldn’t resist the urge to peek inside.</p>
<p>Then he quietly walks away, lightly pulling the door close behind him.</p>
<p>He nods to himself… he will go visit the kingdom. Crazy as it may sound, he will always root for his daughter’s happiness.</p>
<p>And he just saw happiness.</p>
<p>Through the narrowly cracked open door, he saw the two of them huddled in her single bed. With his daughter tugged safely beneath her future husband, they look content in their blissful slumber.</p>
<p>The little girl who kept him company and raised herself in many ways in the last twenty somewhat years has finally found someone who thoroughly protects and cherishes her.</p>
<p>“Her mother would have been so pleased…” is all Jeong Do-in can think of.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <strong>7 a.m.</strong>
</p>
<p>Jeong Tae-eul opens her eyes and blinks several times before she remembers where she is.</p>
<p>In her bed, with him. She smiles.</p>
<p>He is still fast asleep and she dares not move a muscle.</p>
<p>She has learned that his job as King is not all glitz and glamour. It is actually rather stressful and not many outsiders recognize the long hours the King dutifully puts in every day. He has as well told her how he sleeps much better when she is with him. So she likes to let him sleep as much as possible.</p>
<p>In silence, she runs through her day in her head. She is going to mentally prepare for all the important goodbyes she has to say today.</p>
<p>Her police squad.</p>
<p>Na-ri. And Eun-sup. Two of her oldest and closest friends. And the thought of having to leave them does not hurt any less even if she has their carbon copies to hang out with in the Kingdom.</p>
<p>Life can never be perfect, but it can still be beautiful.</p>
<p>And Tae-eul knows she has made up her mind long ago about what she must do to make it so. She is now more convinced than ever that she is headed where she is meant to be.</p>
<p>She needs to remind herself that before emotions get the better of her later.</p>
<p>“Why are you holding your breath?” He has been awake long enough to notice.</p>
<p>She hasn’t realized. “Just thinking about what I need to do today.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm, it’s not going to be an easy day for you.” He looks at her bleary-eyed. “Anything I can do to make it better?”</p>
<p>“Just don’t think I have any regrets about moving to the Kingdom, even if I’m going to be sad later. I don’t.”</p>
<p>“I know. But I also hate to see you sad.” He pulls her in tighter.</p>
<p>“Try as you may but you can’t protect me from everything, neither here nor in the Kingdom.</p>
<p>But you can hold me after…” He will always be enough for her. “Now let’s get going so I won’t be late for my last day.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6AlOR9CVOvGsmF6c8GFt3C?si=BnVASSoVR_6ISKJKoqiPug">You’re My End and My Beginning | TK:EM OST on Spotify</a>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if we’re apart</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In the same time, at different places</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The wind, the sunlight and even the air</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s all me and it’s all you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Through the skies, because I chose you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Destiny will envy us</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Between your world and mine, wherever it is</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll give up my life to protect you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if I get lost, trapped in your time</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s all part of my life... <br/><br/>Past the horizon that I only looked at before</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m holding you in my arms and flying</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Through the skies, because I chose you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Destiny will envy us</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Between your world and mine, wherever it is</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll give up my life to protect you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You are my beginning and my end ... </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Posting at 11:11pm my time in anticipation of the one year anniversary of November 11, 2019 (when it is already 11.11 in Asia). A monumental day in The King: Eternal Monarch fandom when:<br/>- JTE's new police ID badge was issued and mysteriously landed in LG's hand in 1994<br/>- LG sneaked out to the Republic to see JTE and then asked her to go with him to his world<br/>- On the day the first snow of that year fell, JTE said yes and went with LG to his kingdom<br/>- JTE finally believed everything LG had been telling her<br/>- They had their first kiss<br/>And the list was not even exhaustive but I wanted to point them out because they would likely find their way back to this fic.</p>
<p>This chapter is also special to me because it contains a few of my head canon important events:<br/>- LG &amp; JTE to spend a night in her bed and bedroom<br/>- The inscription inside Tae-eul's ring<br/>[Disclaimer: I tried my best with my limited resources to have the correct Korean writing of the phrase, which also needs to be short enough to realistically fit inside the ring. If any of my readers who know Korean and can correct me, I'll be more than happy to revise.] </p>
<p>And lastly, can anyone help Tae-eul come up with an idea of a couple gift (wedding gift) she can give to Lee Gon?</p>
<p>Happy 11.11 Pepero/Garaetteok Day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lieutenant Jeong Tae-eul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9:43 a.m. Seoul Jongno Police Station</strong>
</p><p>They didn’t see that coming. The men of Violent Crimes Division Squad 3.</p><p>They greeted each other like usual when Jeong Tae-eul arrived at the station. They saw her walk up to Chief Park and pulled him aside to speak privately but didn’t think much of it.</p><p>Everyone had, however, caught wind of her regular weekend trips and was curious about the extra two vacation days she decided to take at the last minute. Detective Shim Hyeong-sa was trying to come up with something clever to tease her about it.</p><p>They are surprised to see her leave their squad room after she finished with the Chief. And nobody is prepared for the announcement of her resignation. Lieutenant Jeong Tae-eul has been part of the squad for as long as most could remember. She has always been one of them.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Why did she quit?”</p><p>“Did you try asking her to stay?”</p><p>“Maybe you should have recommended her for promotion!”</p><p>Question upon question, Park Moon-sik is always the one to interrogate and not the one being interrogated. “Ya, Lieutenant Jeong Tae-eul will tell you herself. She is coming back in a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She had figured there was no good way to explain her decision. But she wanted her squad to at least see she had a good reason for it.</p><p>Outside the Seoul Jongno Police Station, Lee Gon sat waiting inside her car. He was prepared to support her any way he could and was glad she had asked him to accompany her to work.</p><p>He got out of the car when he saw her coming toward him. “Time to go meet your team?” He reached for her hand and she just nodded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>All eyes are on her and the man holding her hand when they walk into the squad room.</p><p>“I would like everyone to meet my fiancé. I resigned this morning because I’m getting married.” Slightly embarrassed by the attention, she introduces him.</p><p>He bows and says warmly, “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Lee Gon.”</p><p>Now the entire squad wants to know who this tall, fine looking man with a commanding presence is.</p><p>Ahead of their trip back to the Republic, Tae-eul and Lee Gon had concocted a cover story for her to tell her colleagues and friends. The man she is marrying is a mathematician and he runs his family’s investment firm based in London, capital city of the United Kingdom. The Asian markets have been his firm’s focus the last couple of years due to its interest in the high tech sector. He has been living in Japan but made frequent trips to South Korea, Hong Kong and Taiwan for business. They met when he got lost in Seoul on his first trip. Since he has now established bases in various East Asian countries, he needs to return to the United Kingdom full-time. She would move with him and they would have their wedding there. Despite its necessity, Tae-eul still loathes lying to her friends and they made sure their story would be largely shades of the truth.</p><p>“So now we know where you go every weekend. I’m right to think you’re up to something.” Chief Park says rather proud of himself. “Why do you have to leave so quickly? We should all go out for a meal to celebrate.”</p><p>“We will come back to visit after I settle down.” Jeong Tae-eul tries to avoid delving into the details.</p><p>Lee Gon offers to help but she prefers to pack up her personal belongings on her own. He knows she needs space so he says his goodbye to her team and tells her he would wait in the car.</p><p>She actually has only a few personal items to take with her. But she lingers around her desk to reminisce about both her old and her new memories of her squad. And one particular person comes to mind. Nothing felt right since Kang Shin-jae disappeared along with the erased timeline twenty-six months ago – the station, the squad, the job all felt so foreign without the person she had known since high school. She has had to pretend one of the people she trusts the most never existed. In a strange way, Jeong Tae-eul is a little relieved she no longer needs to maintain her façade at work.</p><p>Would Shin-jae have tried to stop her from quitting if he were here? The very last time they spoke, he did try to stop her from leaving. That was when she realized she had been the clueless one and Lee Gon might have been right all along. Her mind was made up then, and her mind is made up now.    </p><p>“Your boyfriend is so good looking!” Jangmi appears suddenly and pulls her out of her reverie. “I wouldn’t want him out of my sight either, if I were you.”</p><p>“Do you want to date him too?” She retorts jokingly.</p><p>Despite the well-meaning teasing and the repeated once-over they gave Lee Gon, her squad is genuinely happy for her.</p><p>“Well, I’m done here.” Tae-eul says as she returns to the Chief her weapons, the handcuffs and her final paperwork. Then she takes her badge off from around her neck one last time. The item that has somehow been predestined to change her life - she holds on to it a little longer before handing it back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You all are the best and I’ll miss every one of you.”</p><p>Jangmi jumps up and gives her the biggest bear hug. She wipes a tear that escaped when they break apart and she bows to Chief Park one last time before leaving their squad room.</p><p>And just like that, another chapter in the Republic closes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lee Gon has time to ponder, as he sits patiently waiting for her to finish up at the police station.</p><p>The last few days have certainly been a whirlwind and the pace wouldn’t slow down for at least a few more days. It’s all very exciting but he starts to worry if Tae-eul feels bombarded.</p><p>She is the one to move across universes.</p><p>She is the one leaving people, places and things she loves behind.</p><p>She is the one who must start a new life.</p><p>If there were a way for them to trade places, he wouldn’t hesitate.</p><p>Even though she has reassured him repeatedly how convinced she is, the gravity of her choice is not lost on him.</p><p>Just like how it wasn’t lost on him the first time.</p><p>The night he finally found her, he didn’t go back to the kingdom. They stayed together.</p><p>He didn’t leave the next day either. He couldn’t.</p><p>Couldn’t tear himself away from her.</p><p>Couldn’t believe she actually remembered everything about them.</p><p>He was sure, even if he could find her, she wouldn’t recognize him – once he changed the past, their two worlds would flow differently and she would have lived without knowing him.</p><p>To say he was relieved was a gross understatement. It was his lifeline. He wanted to know how but she wanted to skip that part, said it wasn’t important.</p><p>He had his theory though, based on his own experience with Jo Yeong.</p><p>Then she told him. The next day in their hotel room, when the thought of him leaving her was too painful for the both of them.</p><p>The night had fallen once again and he would have to return to the kingdom when the sun would rise next. She had put her arms around him, but he squeezed her so tight not even air could pass through.</p><p>He didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to risk them again.</p><p>He sobbed out loud.</p><p>She had been crying too. She didn’t want him to leave any more than he did. She didn’t want to be without him. And she didn’t want him to be alone again.</p><p>“I went… I was the one.” She choked out the words.</p><p>“What are you telling me? Where did you go?” He wiped both his tears and hers. His heart was pounding, he didn’t want to be right.</p><p>“Lee Lim. I was the one who took his half of the Manpasikjeok and I went with him to the obelisks.</p><p>I knew you wanted to stop Lee Lim before he could cross our two worlds. I figured out what you had planned with Shin-jae to take Lee Lim inside the portal when you needed him to be.</p><p>I begged Shin-jae to give me the Manpasikjeok and to let me go with Lee Lim instead.”</p><p>“And because you were inside the portal when time reset, you didn’t lose your memory.” His voice barely above a whisper, Lee Gon had just confirmed what he had feared.</p><p>“I guess so. I fainted when everything inside that portal started to disappear and I woke up not far from the bamboo forest, near the phone booth.”</p><p>“I never wanted you near Lee Lim or his gate. It was too dangerous.” His heart ached from knowing she had risked her life for him. “I was able to carry out my plan because I thought you were safe in your world. Why did you go?”</p><p>She lifted one hand to stroke the side of his face. “I couldn’t bear to stay. I made the choice to leave my world to follow you. I was scared. If things didn’t turn out the way you had hoped, you would be stuck inside the in-between place by yourself. I was afraid you’d be lonely. And that, more than anything, would kill me.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you inside that portal, you know.” He sighed and pulled her in again. He didn’t want to consider that possibility.</p><p>“You see… it was the same for me. I had thought about it. If the worst happened and you died the night of the treason, I would finish the job for you and kill Lee Lim myself. I didn’t care what would happen to me.</p><p>But if somehow you didn’t succeed and ended up in the in-between place for eternity, I wanted to be there with you.</p><p>I’d rather go where you were, than lived in my world without you. I had my mind made up and I was ready to leave for good before I went through the gate.”</p><p>Before he met her, when he wished he wouldn’t be alone, when he yearned to find the owner of the police badge, he didn’t in his wildest dream think he would be granted a soulmate to heal all his broken parts.</p><p>“You were so brave and you saved us.” She didn’t turn out to be the one who saved the eight-year-old him that night. But she did turn out to be his saviour.</p><p>“If I had it my way, you would never have been there. But now, seeing you, being with you, I’m just so grateful to God, or fate, that nothing between us is lost.” Lee Gon couldn’t be more in awe of her. “Now that I have found my way back, I will always come to you. You had said you only wanted to live in the present, so let’s make that every weekend. We would do our jobs during the week, and then every Friday evening, I would wait for you at the gate. We would spend every weekend together, and do all the things we have skipped, no matter what.”</p><p>And they did.</p><p>The weekends were glorious… only never quite enough.</p><p>He has, more and more, thought about asking her to move to the Kingdom – but he didn’t want to make her sacrifice more than she already has.</p><p>He has also seriously considered passing the throne to one of Uncle Buyeong’s grandchildren, so he could live in the Republic with her. But he has had to worry about the ripple effect on Lee Ji-hun, and his duty to protect the secret of the Manpasikjeok.</p><p>And once again, she has decided to be brave. She has decided to sacrifice for their future. And he would always be indebted to her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jeong Tae-eul knows what she is walking away from, what she will miss – chasing down culprits in the streets of Seoul, huddling with her squad to solve a case, and keeping people in the city safe.</p><p>But she also knows what she is walking toward – the man she would do anything for, in any and all universes.</p><p>She is surprised to find herself more at ease with her departure than she’d thought she would. She is actually rather relieved to be done with the burden of straddling their two worlds. She feels strangely excited about being able to focus her energy on settling into her new life.  She is happy to not have to say goodbye to him every Monday morning before driving to the station.</p><p>“I’m ready to go.” She says to Lee Gon when she gets inside the car.</p><p>He takes her hand and rubs his thumb across the back of it. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I am. I really am.” She smiles at him. “More than I think I would be.”<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>While this chapter was set up as Tael-eul's final day at the police station, the flashback is the pivot in this story.</p><p>The reason I had no doubt Jeong Tae-eul was going to become Queen of Corea, even though it wasn't shown on screen, was because of all the foreshadowing in the episodes. And none more clear than her action in ep15. JTE said goodbye to her world when she decided to go with Lee Lim inside the portal. She knew that was part of the package of loving Lee Gon. She said she couldn't bear to be alone in her world while he was alone in his.</p><p>The reset in ep16 might have thrown our couple for a loop since the urgency and the threat were gone, and they needed time to do all the things they skipped. But eventually, they would come back to why she left the first time - her fear of Lee Gon having to be alone by himself and her need to be with him.</p><p>I wanted to draw the parallel with her choice in ep15 to leave through Lee Gon's flashback. Some viewers think he never found out how JTE didn't lose her memory because she wanted to skip that part when they were first reunited. Certainly, it wasn't important to talk about at that moment - but I believe she did eventually tell him. There was no reason for her to hide it from him. Just like I'm sure he would have told her everything that happened the night of the treason and everything that happened after.</p><p>Tell me what you think, ask me anything - I always appreciate comments or questions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Final Day Of A Simple Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>| Waring for light sensitive content in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tae-eul’s Neighbourhood</strong>
</p><p>Her last day at the police station didn’t drag on longer than necessary and they have some time before meeting Na-ri and Eun-sup at The Alley. They decide to take a stroll around her neighbourhood and enjoy the anonymity they would both lack once they return to the Kingdom. Tae-eul has walked these paths thousands of times, often on her own and occasionally with her dad or her friend. She seldom lingers because she always has somewhere else to be. But doing it with Lee Gon today feels entirely different. Two people going in the same direction together, while observing the world around them through each other’s eyes. They have commented about the most mundane things they see along the way and laughed at things only the two of them find funny. If this is what it’s like to be married, Tae-eul thinks she’d quite enjoy it.</p><p>When they pass by the supermarket, she asks to go inside. There is something she has wanted to do for a long time but hasn’t the chance.</p><p>“Are we buying food?” Lee Gon is curious about the stop.</p><p>“You can say that.”</p><p>“But we are making dinner for your dad in the Kingdom.”</p><p>“Wrong… you’re making dinner for my dad in the palace, I’m just gonna eat. I’m not here to buy meat or vegetables.” She pulls him toward the fridges where all the frozen treats are and eyes them for a while. She then spots the one she wants and triumphantly leaves the store with the treat and Lee Gon in toll. He wears an amused grin as they head toward her home through the park, hoping queenship would not smother her childlike innocence.</p><p>She squeezes his hand to signal for the park bench. Once they are seated, she takes the Ssang Ssang Bar out of the bag.</p><p>“You said I didn’t share my ice-cream with you.” She peels the wrapper off to reveal a twin chocolate fudgesicle.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to make it up to you.” She splits the bar and hands him one half. “Here, let’s tap and start licking it the same time.” She giggles while showing him what to do.</p><p>Lee Gon remembers feeling slighted that day when she shared the treat with Kang Shin-jae without a second thought. He wanted that kind of closeness. Lucky for him, although it had taken quite a while, he got something way better.</p><p>He lets out a few hearty laughs as he mimics Tae-eul and tries for the first time something he never got to experience as a child.</p><p>“It’s good, isn’t it?” Seeing Lee Gon has already finished his, she scrunches her nose and offers him the remainder of hers.</p><p>He takes a bite and then kisses her nose. “It’s sweet like you. I love it.”</p><p>“This is me following my new Rule No.1.” Her fudgesicle nearly done. “You can count on me to always share with you. Everything. No holding back.”</p><p>“When I left the police station earlier, I was actually pretty excited about starting my new life in the Kingdom. I can’t say what kind of queen I will become, but I’m going to do my best and learn as much as possible.” She feeds him the last bit of her fudgesicle before continuing, “But I don’t want to be Lee Gon’s adorable pet. What I really want is to be Lee Gon’s partner. I am not asking for power. I just want to be the one you can always come to, the person you can be completely honest with. Why this is my first rule.”</p><p>“You have always been that for me, no matter which world we’re in, mhmm.” He leans in to kiss her properly on her lips. “You have my word, Queen Jeong Tae-eul.”</p><p>“Can we have this ice-cream every week to remind us about sharing?” He says trying to keep a straight face.</p><p>“Are there Ssang Ssang Bars in the Kingdom? I can’t see Lady Noh stocking these in the Culinary room even if you have something similar there. Maybe we just need to sneak out every week to buy treats.” Tae-eul has determined she can’t be without fried chicken and chocolate fudgesicle all at once.</p><p>
  <b>_______________</b>
</p><p><br/>There is a class going on in the dojang when they get back to her place and they quietly sneak inside her room. Tae-eul is going to fill a small suitcase with items she wants to bring to the Kingdom. Lee Gon notices for the first time the multicolour glow-in-the-dark stars she formed on her ceiling of the Gemini constellation, an obvious remnant from her teen years. In fact her entire home is like a mini museum of Tae-eul’s life, the reason he loved to hang around here the first time he set foot in the Republic.</p><p>“What if we met when we were teens?”</p><p>“Mmm, were you just as handsome or were you super awkward?”</p><p>“I was never awkward!”</p><p>“I don’t believe you. Teenage boys are all awkward. You wouldn’t have been able to resist me though, silky long hair, bright eyes and all.”</p><p>“I like the confidence. But how do you know I didn’t already have a girlfriend?”</p><p>“Did you now?” Her tone is suddenly a mix of challenge and seduction. “Why don’t you finish what you started last night and see if I’m not better than any of the other girls?”</p><p>She moves to lock her bedroom door and his arms encircle her tiny waist before she is even able to turn around. “How would you like to convince me?” He whispers into her ears while trailing kisses from the side of her face to her long neck and then along her clavicle.</p><p>The day is warm and her room feels a bit like a tropical paradise. Her slightly moist back is quickly stripped of covering and his piercing eyes turning darker with the shade of desire that always sets her off.</p><p>His tongue is now tickling her sternum and crossing between her breasts while keep his hands protectively behind her back to keep her from falling. Her hands are in a frenzy removing his shirt as she stumbles backward towards her small bed.</p><p>He laughs and she blushes when her bed frame squeaks in harmony with their grinding. She is never more thankful for the constant sound of kihap throughout every Taekwondo lesson.</p><p>Her hair sprayed in contrast to her cream coloured pillow and her hands in tight grip of the bedsheet, she lets out several low moans before his body collapses on top of her with a louder groan.</p><p>She holds on to him with her hands moving instinctively up and down his back as they both breathe heavily in the aftermath haze of their own bubble. Tae-eul is close to tears, thinking back to the many nights she lay in bed wishing he was with her, wishing he would make love to her – and she’s never had the pleasure of it until now.</p><p>They don’t know when they managed to untangle themselves enough to quietly cuddle in her bed.</p><p>“Do you think I can take the flowers with me?” She raises her eyes to the dried blue delphinium he gave her a year ago hung upside down from her small wall lamp.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“We can try but there’s plenty more where those came from.” He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“But these ones are special…” They remind her of the promise to always find each other, just like how these blue flowers found their way back to her room after she thought they were lost forever.</p><p>“If we can find a box big enough to hold them, I’d carry it back and have someone in the palace preserve them with a casing.” If he was able to find his way back to put those flowers in her hands, it wouldn’t be any more difficult to get those flowers across their two worlds again. “You know I will always want to give you what you want.”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4:50 p.m. The Alley</strong>
</p><p>Tae-eul texted Eun-sup the night before to meet her after work today. But he isn’t there yet when she walks into the tea shop with Lee Gon.</p><p>Na-ri searches her brain for when she has seen this man beside her friend.</p><p>“An-nyeong, Tae-eul. Who are you with? I know I’ve seen him before…”</p><p>“Ah, Na-ri, meet my fiancé.” The tint of shyness in her voice makes Na-ri chuckle.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, my name is Lee Gon.”</p><p>“Did you say fiancé, Tae-eul? You didn’t even have a boyfriend… oh wait a minute, you were the man with the white horse! And you left the horse in the yard for almost two days… everyone was asking questions back then.”</p><p>“Well, Na-ri, Lee Gon and I have actually…”</p><p>“What’s all this commotion, yeobo?” Eun-sup is intrigued by the animated conversation the group is having as he arrives.</p><p>“Tae-eul is just introducing her fiancé to me. Fiancé, you know!” Wide-eyed, Na-ri announces the news to her boyfriend.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Right, we’ll explain… but why don’t you two get us a table, and I’ll order tea for us.” Tae-eul shoves the two men towards the seating area.</p><p>“Give us two brown sugar milk tea please. You can make Eun-sup whatever he likes.”</p><p>Na-ri has just caught sight of the sparkler on Tae-eul’s left hand.</p><p>“Oh my god!” She covers her mouth with both hands. “Your ring is beautiful! Let me see.”</p><p>Na-ri lifts Tae-eul’s hand higher for closer examination. “Your boyfriend’s got great taste… and money! This must have cost him more than a hundred million won. I once saw a similar ring when I was in…”</p><p>Oh dear, all those zeros again. “You meant to tell me I have been walking around with two year worth of my salary on my finger?”</p><p>“I don’t know how much you make… but sure, sounds about right?”</p><p>“Oh crap…” Tae-eul realizes she will also be following that ‘nothing I own is cheap’ motto from here on.</p><p>...</p><p>“What are they talking about that makes Na-ri so excited?” Eun-sup turns his attention away from Lee Gon when he hears his girlfriend’s fit of laughter. “Tae-eul looks happy too… So you two are really engaged?”</p><p>“Yes, she has only just agreed a couple days ago.”</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah… you came to see me at work not long ago, didn’t you? Was it April? Did Tae-eul tell you to find me at the NIS?”</p><p>“Yes, that was me.” Lee Gon nods. “She said I should meet the friend she has had since she was four.”</p><p>“Here are our teas. Na-ri will bring yours…” Tae-eul sets the drinks down and tells Eun-sup.</p><p>“I just remember your boyfriend and I have already met, a couple months ago…”</p><p>Once Na-ri joins the group, Tae-eul and Lee Gon tell them the same cover story they told her squad in the morning.</p><p>“No wonder Tae-eul was never interested in any of the guys we tried to set her up with.” Na-ri quips.</p><p>Lee Gon puts his large hand over Tae-eul’s. “So there were other guys?” He asks amused.</p><p>“Don’t listen to them… I don’t know what they’re talking about.”</p><p>“Tae-eul only has eyes for you.” Eun-sup winks at the couple sitting across from him. “Have you talked to your dad? What did he say?”</p><p>“I asked Instructor Jeong for his blessing last night.” Lee Gon smiles bashfully.</p><p>“Will he move with you, or will he stay?” Na-ri chimes in.</p><p>“He doesn’t know yet. We kinda surprised him… so he is gonna have to think about it. I’m hoping he would decide to move…” Tae-eul explains.</p><p>“What about your squad, and Chief Park?”</p><p>“I resigned this morning. Lee Gon went with me to the station and they all met him.”</p><p>“You’re leaving tonight? Why so soon? You’re always around, I can’t imagine you not being here.” Eun-sup</p><p>“You two look so good together and I’m very happy for you. But why do you have to be so far away?” Na-ri is obviously conflicted.</p><p>“Lee Gon has his family and his business there. In comparison, it just makes more sense for me to move.” She is basically telling the truth. “We’ll come back later to visit…”</p><p>“But Na-ri and I will miss you so much!” Eun-sup gets up and puts his arms around both Tae-eul and Lee Gon.</p><p>“I’ll miss you too…” Tae-eul pats Eun-sup’s outstretched arm and feels the sting of her own tears threatening to spill over.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is fluff by design to follow Chapter 10's heavy emotions.<br/>Despite the sugar high, Tae-eul felt the need to reiterate her new Rule No. 1 before leaving the Republic for good. That theme will come up again and again when we see Tae-eul establishes her life in the Kingdom in later chapters.</p><p>Were Tae-eul's goodbyes what you expected? Curious to know...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wednesday, June 15 | Kingdom of Corea</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7:33 p.m.</strong>
</p><p>Tae-eul tries to keep a straight face while watching her dad’s amazement. They have just crossed from the In-Between world to the bamboo forest in the Kingdom.</p><p>“Did I look the same as my dad the first time you brought me here?” She asks Lee Gon in a hushed voice.   </p><p>“Haha,” he let out a hearty laugh. That fateful night, now erased without any physical trace, has been carved deep inside his heart. The night Lieutenant Jeong Tae-eul got issued her new ID badge, the night he held her for the first time on the back of Maximus, the night of the Republic’s first snow when she decided to be brave and accepted his invitation.</p><p>“You were much prettier, but quite similar.”</p><p>She frees one hand from the box she is holding to whack his arm. “The effect you have on people, Pyeha.”</p><p>“Welcome to the Kingdom of Corea, abeonim.” Lee Gon announces before he has the chance to ask where he is. Jeong Do-in finished his last scheduled class, changed out of the dobok and showered. By six o’clock in the afternoon, he had put on his casual attire and readied himself to keep his promise. His promise to his daughter to visit her future husband’s kingdom in a parallel world. <em>I couldn’t even say this out loud without people thinking I’m mad. </em>  </p><p>He got into Tae-eul’s car and was driven to a bamboo forest some distance away. Nothing was out of the ordinary until they were deep inside the forest and two obelisks glowed in red appeared out of nowhere. He stopped dead in his track and his eyes widened like an alarmed animal. His daughter entered without a second thought, like it had been her routine, and she half pulled him inside. <em>Here goes nothing</em>.</p><p>What he saw inside was certainly not of this world. They told him not to linger if they didn’t want to cross to the other side after midnight.</p><p>“This bamboo forest is part of the palace grounds but I’ve asked the Captain of the Royal Guard to clear this area and to remove any CCTV footage. I do apologize in advance for being cloak-and-dagger. The portal and the In-Between need to remain a secret,” Lee Gon continues.</p><p>The questions in his mind come fast and furious but Jeong Do-in has decided to keep mum for the moment. He only nods in acknowledgement.</p><p>“Abeoji, the precautions are only necessary until we get inside the palace.” Tae-eul reassures him while Lee Gon sends Jo Yeong a text to inform of their arrival.</p><p>They have walked about a kilometer before they reach the roadway and find the sedan Lee Gon hid the day before.</p><p>The landscape outside Jeong Do-in’s backseat window seems endless as the sun sets over the far horizon and the king speeds towards the palace buildings. He finds it hard to believe all this practically belongs to his daughter. He watches as the two young people in front hold hands and exchange glances during the relatively short drive. <em>If Lee Gon really is the king of this land, my daughter looks every bit like his queen.</em></p><p>“The first person you’ll meet is someone who has Eun-sup’s face, like we told you last night. His name is Jo Yeong and he is the captain of the Royal Guard. I don’t want you to be too startled, abeoji.” Tae-eul turns around to face her dad, just as Lee Gon slowly stops beside a quiet side entrance where Jo Yeong stands waiting.</p><p>“Pyeha.” Jo Yoeng pulls the car door open. Lee Gon walks around to get Tae-eul out of the car while the captain tends to her dad. “Instructor Jeong, I’m Jo Yeong. It’s nice to meet you. We’ll enter the palace through these doors. Please follow me.” Jeong Do-In is clearly taken aback by the literal splitting image of Jo Eun-sup when it takes almost ten seconds for him to stop staring at the man’s face and for his legs to start moving.</p><p>This seemingly obscure entrance still requires authenticated electronic pass and biometric scan for entry. As a trained police officer, Tae-eul is more than satisfied with the air-tight security at the palace. Ironically, that knowledge had not stopped her from worrying about Lee Gon’s safety when they spent their weekdays apart.</p><p>“Miss Jeong, would you like me to carry the box for you?” Jo Yeong offers.</p><p>“I’m fine. It’s just a piece of decoration from my old bedroom… light as a feather.”</p><p>“Your biometrics has been set up for the same access level as Pyeha, and the electronic key on your phone has been activated.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She turns towards Lee Gon, “Let’s hope I won’t get lost too many times in here.”</p><p>“Are you encouraging me to not let you out of my sight? I’ll gladly oblige.” He picks up her hand as they walk the rest of the hallway towards Lady Noh who is eager to receive yet another clandestine guest.</p><p>“This is Gwangyeongjeon, abeonim, the private residence where Tae-eul and I live. And let me introduce you to Head Court Lady Noh. She will take care of anything you might need during your stay. But of course, Tae-eul and I will also be close-by.” He then turns to Lady Noh, “This is Tae-eul’s father, Instructor Jeong. Please take good care of him.”</p><p>“Of course, Pyeha. Instructor Jeong, your room has been set up.”</p><p>The vastness of the Palace is even more pronounced in the relative quiet of the evening. Jeong Do-in certainly feels out of sorts no matter how much everyone around, including the King, tries to make him feel at home.</p><p>“Tae-eul is going to be so annoyed if I don’t feed her soon.” She chuckles in response but Lee Gon goes on, “Lady Noh and Captain Jo will help you settle into the guest room. I will get dinner started and Tae-eul will find you in a little while to take you to the kitchen.”</p><p>“That is good. Thank you…, Pyeha.” Jeong Do-in doesn’t think he could be wrong copying how the others address the monarch.</p><p>Tae-eul lets out a small sigh as her dad walks further down another hallway with Lady Noh and Jo Yeong, “He seems so lost, my dad. Maybe I’m being selfish wanting him to move here with me.”</p><p>“You’re his daughter, of course you wouldn’t want him another world away, literally.” Lee Gon grabs her shoulder with one hand to guide her towards their chambers while his other hand carries the small luggage she has packed from her house. Tae-eul did find him sweet when he insisted on handling her belongings himself.</p><p>“If you want your dad to make a decision, he should have the opportunity to see the Kingdom from his own point of view.”</p><p>
  <b>_______________<br/></b>
</p><p>
  <strong>8:42 p.m.</strong>
</p><p>Jeong Do-in walks with his daughter to the kitchen, and feels like he has been transported back to when two-year-old Tae-eul rode on his shoulders to visit Gyeongbokgung. Her mother had hooked her arm into the crook of his and teased him about Tae-eul being his little princess.</p><p>Little did they know.</p><p>This palace though, is a mix of modern and traditional – with the latest technology hidden beneath the subdued opulence of mahogany, brass, velvet and crystals.</p><p>“So the plum blossom is the emblem of the Kingdom of Corea?” It sounds almost like a rhetorical question as the symbol is seen everywhere.</p><p>“Mm-hmm, it is also the symbol on the King’s flag,” Tae-eul adds. He now realizes where the necklace his daughter has been wearing the last couple years must have come from and why she has never taken it off.</p><p>They finally reach the kitchen after a flight of stairs. Whiffs of the appetizing scent of the steaks sizzling on the cast iron pan welcome them as Tae-eul pushes open the heavy glass door.</p><p>Lee Gon follows the sound and looks up at them with a wide grin, “Did you smell the food? Dinner is almost ready.”</p><p>“Do you want some help?” Tae-eul walks up to him after showing her father to a chair.</p><p>In truth, Jeong Do-in has never tried to imagine how a Palace kitchen would look like. If he had, this room wouldn’t have been it. Instead of a bustling place occupied by a fleet of culinary staff, the king, in an apron, works alone. The space is the epitome of modern luxury – professional grade appliances and cookwares accentuated by the room’s clean lines.  Lee Gon obviously knows his way around the kitchen very well. He is plating the food while carrying on a chat with his daughter who is making tea. <em>Those two look so domestic together. Who would have believed them to be the King and the Queen?</em></p><p>“Steak and rice in a hot pot. It’s my signature dish and Tae-eul’s favourite. I hope you’d enjoy it, abeonim,” Lee Gon says with a hint of bashfulness as he sets the food down on the table.</p><p>“Mmm, I’m so hungry. Let’s eat, abeoji.” Tae-eul urges her dad to start.</p><p>“This really is very good. I’m glad to know Tae-eul wouldn’t starve, given she can barely boil an egg properly...” Jeong Do-in is indeed impressed by the dinner the King made.</p><p>“I’m good at grilling meat… I wouldn’t starve,” she retorts in between bites. She has missed Gon’s cooking since there hadn’t been any opportunity for him to do so when they were travelling on weekends. She wouldn’t inflate his ego but she has considered moving to the Kingdom solely on the merits of the food he can make.</p><p>
  <b>________________</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>9:28 p.m.</strong>
</p><p>“Captain Jo will give you a tour of the Palace grounds in the morning. Let me show you around Gwangyeongjeon. You’ll always be welcome whenever you want to visit.” After dinner, Lee Gon has taken his soon-to-be father-in-law to see various parts of his private residence that are off limits to the majority of the Royal Court. The sensory overload for the night ends with the King’s study. </p><p>“I actually spend most of my time in this room, especially before I met your daughter. I know you’ve only been here a few hours, but if you want to ask us about anything, we can chat in here.”</p><p>“Do you expect us to just sit here and talk?” Tae-eul doesn’t even try to be subtle.</p><p>He should have thought of it, he chuckles, “Beer or MSD?”</p><p>“My dad likes beer. Thank you.” And she lets go of his hand as he stands to exit.</p><p>And just like that, Jeong Tae-eul sends the monarch fetching for drinks – and for her to have a few moments alone with her father.</p><p>“How are you doing abeoji? I know it’s overwhelming…”</p><p>“What kind of a king is Lee Gon-ssi?”</p><p>“What?” Her dad’s question surprised her and she remembers asking Lee Gon that very same question herself when they first got to know each other several lifetimes ago. “Um… he is a selfless king who always puts the wellbeing of his people ahead of himself. He cares deeply about doing what is right and he goes out of his way to set things straight when there is injustice. And he is protective to a fault with the people he loves,” she smiles wryly.</p><p>Jeong Do-in can see the pride on her face and in her eyes as she goes on about the man she is completely devoted to.</p><p>She looks down at her hands, as she continues, “He has also been very lonely most of his life.”</p><p>She swallows as if to compose herself, “And I just can’t let him be alone any longer…” She takes another pause, “I won’t be able to do that if I live in a different world.”</p><p>Her father did not feel a need to ask how the king has been treating her. Even a blind man can see how smitten Lee Gon is with his daughter. He needs to know what kind of man Lee Gon is – and her honest answers, which he knows are high praises coming from the high standards she holds, pleased and amazed him at the same time.</p><p>“Well, here, at least you won’t need to watch your pay every month... Maybe you’ll be nicer to me,” he tries to lighten the serious mood he put them in.</p><p>“Hmph, that’s really something else. You have no idea…” She puts a hand through her hair just as Lee Gon enters with a six-pack in his hand.</p><p>
  <b>_________________</b>
</p><p>Their conversation at dinner was kept light and mostly about factual differences between the Kingdom and the Republic. Tae-eul has pre-emptively banned Lee Gon from sharing the unfortunate fact that fried barbeque chickens seem nowhere to be found, but he did manage to bring up the suggestion of making her father the Head Taekwondo Instructor for the Royal Guard if he decides to live in the Kingdom.</p><p>Their topics in the study turned solemn rather quickly when Jeong Do-in asked about the King’s family. He had no idea such a young king had been carrying the burden of such a sordid past for so long. And he now understands what Tae-eul meant when she said he had been lonely all his life.</p><p>“I’m a well-grown orphan raised by my uncle’s worries and Lady Noh’s tears.” Lee Gon turns towards Tae-eul as he continues, “Lucky for me, your daughter is one of the bravest people I’ve ever met. She is willing to be with me even though I told her all my history right from the start.” She gives him a reassuring smile before fixing her gaze on her engagement ring. <em>This abbreviated version is such an understatement. I hope you know you will always have me.</em></p><p>“Please forgive me if I come across as too eager to welcome you into my family. I really am looking forward to getting to know you, abeonim.” Tae-eul catches a flash of that shyness that is always so endearing to her cross his face.  </p><p>“What we meant to say is that you will always be a big part of our lives, no matter where you decide to live. We’d love for you to be close-by but we’ll make it work if not,” she chimes in.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say,” Jeong Do-in is not used to being the centre of attention and is finding himself rather speechless. “And I don’t know what I would decide. I can only tell you how glad I’m to see Tae-eul making a new life with you here, Your Majesty, and for us to be a family.”<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Old Foe, New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wednesday, June 15 | Kingdom of Corea</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>11:47 p.m.</strong>
</p><p>As their eventful day draws to a close, they are finally back in their chambers – just the two of them in their huge canopy bed.</p><p>Tae-eul has picked up from the study earlier the brand new tablet Secretary Cho had set up and left for her. She finds the calendar app and sees her schedule for the next few days.</p><p>She sits up straight from leaning against Lee Gon who is looking at his own tablet, “We are meeting with Myeong Seung-a tomorrow morning. Are you still good with the idea of her being the photographer for our engagement photos? I scanned her posts on the Royal accounts… I think she has a good eye for a more natural look.”</p><p>“You mean if I’m okay with your plan to trigger my Unbreakable Sword and watch him squirm?” He snorts and meets her eyes, “Absolutely! What my queen wants, my queen gets.” He moves one hand to tousle her hair and lets it rest on her head.</p><p>“So you never asked him about it?”</p><p>“I would have told you if I did. I know how much trouble I’d be in if I withhold that kind of information from you.”</p><p>“Let’s turn up the heat a little then. It’s about time they’re out with it.”</p><p>“Why? You said you liked the suspense.”</p><p>“Suspense is overrated. I want to be able to take jabs at him like he does with us. And besides, we need new distraction for Lady Noh so she won’t always be on our case…”</p><p>“Hahaha, sounds like you are still holding a grudge against Jo Yeong. For what he did over two years ago? I told you I did reprimand him for being mean to you.”</p><p>She turns to lie on her stomach and plops her head up with one hand. Lee Gon follows suit to face her.</p><p>She starts again slowly, her tone melancholic, “Now that he has a girlfriend, he should understand how terrible he was to not let me see you at the clinic. I was scared out of my mind, I wanted to sit by you and hold your hand the minute Ms. Kim finished treating you… but he kept me outside your room. I felt like I was punched in the gut – I was so desperate to see you but he wouldn’t move an inch. I didn’t ask to be alone with you, and I would have let him handcuff me if that’s what it took. He didn’t even give me a chance… it took all my restraint to not scream at him, or fight him!”</p><p>Hearing her own voice becoming shaky, Tae-eul rises to sit on the bed with her arms hugging her knees.</p><p>That was one of the worst days of her thirty-two year existence. A day that still gives her nightmare from time to time. Granted, she and Lee Gon did not have a conventional courtship. And her worries early on about their future had to do with navigating two different worlds. As events unfolded, those worries were replaced by her fear of mortal danger. The unsettling premonition after Lee Gon visited her from the future, her own kidnapping by Lee Lim, the existence of Luna and the fiery scar she saw on Lee Gon all pointed to a very real possibility of attempts on his life. And worse – what she refused to think about – was for him to die thinking he had been all alone. Why she had decided since then, she would do whatever was necessary to be with him. Except she wasn’t – not on that day.</p><p>Damn Luna! She had no clue how long she had been watched by that murderous opportunist. All she knew was the mind-numbing pain she felt in her heart when she got Jo Yeong’s call. “Pyeha has been poisoned” were the most haunting words she had ever heard, words that had her sobbing in the middle of the night. Words that push her to the verge of tears even now.  </p><p>Lee Gon moves quickly to cradle her in his arms, “Hey, come here.” Feeling his warmth around her, she takes a small breath and speaks again, “When I didn’t find you at the clinic the next day and Jo Yeong told me you left – I am not a violent person, but I murdered him in my head. I was so mad… and sad… and afraid. I don’t know what I hated more – Jo Yeong for keeping me away from you, Luna for trying to kill you, or myself for going out of town when I should have stayed and spent the day with you. He didn’t say why you left or where you went, only that you apologized for not saying goodbye.” Jeong Tae-eul is evidently upset, as if no time has passed.</p><p>Lee Gon hates to see her feeling so defeated, even if he is moved to the core by the way she loves him. It feels almost inadequate when all he could do is rub her back gently to calm her. “I vote for you staying and spending the day with me, if we ever go back in time and get a do-over.”</p><p>“Don’t joke about that. Do you know how fast I drove that day to get back? I was literally shaking and my stomach was churning after I heard you were poisoned. I’m pretty sure Ms. Kim knew I was crying when I called and asked for her help. And if I was able to get you help, how could Jo Yeong still doubt me and thought I could be Luna? And because of him, I didn’t get to see you for months.”</p><p>The hurt and resentment she has harbored for more than two years come crashing at this moment and Tae-eul is surprised by the involuntary tears running down her cheeks. Those tears break his heart and he tries to wipe them as fast as they fall. She grabs onto his arm like her life depends on it… and truly it does. She has not been able to tolerate the thought of him hurt, alone, or scared since, probably when he first planted that kiss on her lips in that guest room far to the right from where they are. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there with you… I… I should have been…” </p><p>“Would you believe me if I tell you I could feel you being there with me? I was in and out of consciousness but I knew you would save me. You always save me.” He presses a chaste kiss on her forehead.</p><p>This is not their first conversation on this topic, but never in such detail. Tae-eul is only now allowing herself to confront how traumatized she was and to let it all out – knowing she has finally made the choice that ensures she would be with him whenever he needs her. </p><p>“So you admit I’m the one who saves you, not Jo Yeong…” She scoffs through her tears.</p><p>“I have said many times I like you much more…”</p><p>“Uh ah, you’re deflecting. You can’t have it both ways Mr. Lee.”</p><p>“If I say yes, would you forgive Yeong-ah?”</p><p>“Hmm, Jo Yeong I can forgive – but I don’t think I can ever forgive Luna for trying to take your life, for making you suffer. It freaks me out when I try to imagine what you went through, how painful it must have been.” Tae-eul squeezes his hand she is holding and takes another breath, “She had my face and she took advantage of that to hurt you… What could make a person agree to killing someone else in cold blood? She might have had a hard life, or her own motivations – but that’s no excuse. I still shudder every time I think about what she did. I know she is Koo Seo-gyeong now and my rational mind tells me she has never harmed you in our new timeline, but I’m still resentful. I will always remember she is capable of murder. So while I don’t want my presence here to disrupt her life, I don’t think I can bring myself to trust her. Maybe it isn’t fair, but I can’t shake that feeling.”</p><p>“I know, I understand…. How you felt about me being poisoned was how I felt about you getting stabbed, ironically by the same person.” Lee Gon senses a shiver down his spine.</p><p>“I was beyond relieved at first to find myself back in April of 2020. I thought I was finally able to see you. Then the Jang Mi-reuk in your world told me you were in the hospital because you were stabbed and had lost a lot of blood. Like the ground had fallen out from underneath my feet, all I could think of was to run to you as fast as possible. I was so angry at Luna – but I was even more angry at myself. I didn’t know how bad you were hurt… I kept seeing you lying somewhere bleeding and alone, and I wasn’t there.”</p><p><em>And that was my fault. You wouldn’t have been hurt if you had never met me.</em> His memory of learning about Tae-eul’s injury affects him no less than the trauma he suffered as a child. He remembers that night and he dreams of it still – the pounding of his own heart, the feeling of dread, the image of a lifeless Tae-eul, and the dizzying headlights of oncoming traffic. He had almost lost her that time – and it’s become a constant reminder to him of the risk. Even though Lee Lim has long been dead and balance has been restored, Lee Gon still feels the need to ensure history would not repeat itself somehow in the new timeline. And it irks him that Koo Seo gyeong now carries a gun.</p><p>“You were the one that kept me going while I was lost in the time axis of the In-Between world. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I had lost you, and it would have been because of me.” The sorrow in his eyes bores a hole in her soul. He tightens his arms around her and burrows his face into her shoulder. The thought of tragedy befalling her is unbearable.</p><p>She runs her fingers gently through his hair in a soothing rhythm, “But you didn’t lose me. You could never lose me.”</p><p>“But I could have… and I left without even saying a word to you, just because I needed to get back to the night of the treason to save myself.”</p><p>“Yes, you saved the eight year old you from Lee Lim. But you also gave the eight year old Lee Gon my ID badge. If you didn’t, we would never have met. You can’t blame yourself for what Lee Lim or Luna did to me. I hope you don’t still blame yourself.” She has learned, when they finally had time to talk about everything that happened, how much he blamed himself for the terrible things Lee Lim did.</p><p>Lee Gon has not forgotten about those darkest days of his life, “Truth is, the thought of beheading Luna did cross my mind… not for poisoning me but for stabbing you. I wanted her to pay for what she did. I just don’t think I could actually bring myself to it, because she did have your face after all. And your face will forever be my weakness.”</p><p>“Sparing Luna doesn’t mean I could forgive her either,” he says with a glint of determination in his eyes, “Indulge me if I don’t want Koo Seo gyeong anywhere near you.”</p><p>“You will have no complaints from me.” Tae-eul pauses for several seconds before continuing, “I’m just concerned we need to resort to Plan B if people ask too many questions about us and why we look practically identical.”</p><p>“We’ll just have to take it as it comes and hope we don’t need to go there.” He tilts her chin up, “For now, I’m just thankful I don’t have to go to sleep at night wondering if you are safe in your world…”</p><p>His lips lock with hers and he parts them with his tongue, tasting her softness as she murmurs low moans. Their hands work quickly to rid each other of night gown and pajamas as he tantalizes her most sensitive spots. Ever since their first night together, their lovemaking has been more than the release of passion but an almost spiritual encounter that chases away tormenting memories.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>Memories of that day won’t be erased in Tae-eul’s mind…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>*<em>Koo Seo-gyeong (Luna) in 2022</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thursday, June 16 | Kingdom of Corea</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8:30 a.m.</strong>
</p><p>Jeong Tae-eul stares down at another packed day – one that she feels oddly anxious about. Today, she will find out if her dad would move to the Kingdom. She would also get to formally meet Prince Buyeong, the uncle that raised and means the world to her fiancé. She finds herself covet his approval. <em>That must be how Lee Gon feels about my father.</em></p><p>“I can get used to this getting dressed together routine.” Lee Gon looks genuinely happy, which makes Tae-eul laugh. It’s amusing when the simplest things bring him joy.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to relegate me to some stylist once our engagement becomes official?” Jeong Tae-eul never denies she would need help in the glam department.</p><p>“You’re going to tell me you’re sick of me if I hover all day long. But I would certainly give whoever you may choose a run for their money because this is fun for me.” He settles her in front of her “starter” wardrobe and pulls items off the racks.</p><p>She can’t decide if he’s more skilled with the undressing or the dressing part but she’d admit she likes the help she got.</p><p>“Feminine, relaxed, classic – and even subtly matching with Pyeha. Miss Jeong, you and your advisor did very well,” Lady Kim walks in half hour later to help Tae-eul with her make-up and gives her nod of approval. “And Good morning, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“Once your engagement is announced, we would also help you select a hair dresser and a make-up artist. My standing in won’t be for long.” Kim Soon-hee starts to twist Tae-eul’s hair into a low messy bun.</p><p>“She likes my natural style.” The King winks at the Head Dresser. He has always been fascinated with the feel of his fiancée’s tresses and he often volunteers to help when they are together.</p><p>“I’m sure Miss Jeong likes you just fine, but I wouldn’t push your luck, Pyeha.” </p><p>“Tell me about those chaebol heiresses you mentioned before?” Tae-eul feels comfortable enough with Lady Kim to ask what she has wanted to find out for some time.</p><p>Kim Soon-hee casts a quick inquiring glance at the King. He shrugs and looks at Tae-eul with a knowing smile. <em>This girl will be the death of me. And she really doesn’t beat around the bush.</em> “If she is going to find out, she might as well hear it from you,” Lee Gon seems unbothered.</p><p>“His Majesty has been on the world’s most eligible royal bachelors list for a decade. Even though the Royal Court doesn’t chase the limelight, the world pays close attention to our King. He is also on multiple best dressed, most stylish lists, as well as the most intelligent royals list.”</p><p>“Huh,” Tae-eul exclaims.</p><p>“All that’s to say he is an excellent catch,” Lady Kim lowers her voice and evokes a fit of giggles from the future queen.</p><p>“Is this the sign for me to exit? I’ll be in my… our study, until we build you your own. Myeong Seung-a will be meeting us there.”</p><p>Her eyes follow him out the door. Sometimes she still can’t believe that fine man is going to be her husband.</p><p>“Your skin is flawless, Miss Jeong. His Majesty is more potent than any beauty regimen.”</p><p>Jeong Tae-eul feels warmth creeping up her cheeks. “You were saying about the chaebol heiresses, Lady Kim?”</p><p>“The biggest business conglomerates in the Kingdom are mostly family controlled. These holding groups dominate the Corean economy over the past few decades but especially in the last twenty years, after His Majesty took the throne. They are key players in different industries including technology, energy, cosmetics, automobile and so on. In quite a few of them, the chairmen of the groups actually have daughters who, umm, are considered excellent choice for the King by the media.” Lady Kim pauses to choose another makeup brush. “More than half a dozen of those women actually work for their family. A few others are just socialites. The chaebols are always interested in gaining Pyeha’s favour because of his power over certain policies, but also because of his control of the rare earth elements.”</p><p>“Mhmm…” Tae-eul recalls what Lee Gon told her about the rare earth elements being the greatest source of danger for the Royal family. “And the Queen will have influence over the rare earth elements.”</p><p>“To be honest, I think most women who throw themselves at His Majesty simply see him as the biggest trophy in the world… So don’t mind them, and don’t let gossips you read bother you. The whole kingdom has been desperate to have a queen for quite some time, Head Lady Noh is surely not the only one.” Kim Soon-hee puts her hands reassuringly on Tae-eul’s shoulders.</p><p>“To the King’s credit, he is always cordial with those women, even shared meals with several for different causes and events, but he never gets entangled with anyone. He doesn’t lead women on, even if they are more than willing to be led on.”</p><p>Tae-eul can hear how proud Lady Kim is of her king.</p><p>“If I can be frank, Miss Jeong, I was more worried about him not having someone he can share his life with. He carries the entire kingdom on his shoulders since he was so young, and I watched him grow into a fine man who keeps everything to himself but gives everything of himself to his country.” Kim Soon-hee looks straight at Tae-eul’s reflection in the mirror and smiles, “But now, I see Pyeha has found someone who truly cares about him – not as King – but as a lovely man. You didn’t ask me about occasions to dress for, or outfits to meet the press.  And I love how easy you and His Majesty get along, and there is no pretense there. I thank you for making the King happy. Please know that I’ll always be in your corner.”</p><p>Lady Kim offers the future queen her hands and Tae-eul squeezes them warmly in appreciation. She feels like she and Lady Kim understand each other, and is glad to have someone to confide in.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Myeong Seung-a in this timeline is still cool, like I thought she would be.” Tae-eul beams at Lee Gon after their meeting. “She and Na-ri are so much alike I’m afraid I’d call her by the wrong name.”</p><p>“It’s kind of you to send Yeong-ah on a palace tour with your dad and not keep him with us while we talked,” he teases her, continuing their conversation from last night.</p><p>“He would have just waited outside anyway. I don’t hate the guy, you know… though he’s in some serious need to loosen up a bit.” Her lips curl for a half smile.</p><p>Meeting Myeong Seung-a for the second time made Jeong Tae-eul feel a little like a fraud. She had to act like they had never met before when Lee Gon introduced her as his fiancée. Her genuinely shocked face was priceless – and it convinced Tae-eul Jo Yeong was good at keeping secrets.</p><p>Once she had recovered from the unexpected news and subject for the meeting, Myeong Seung-a excitedly drummed up ideas for the engagement photoshoot and was eager to get to work.</p><p>She sat with the King and his future queen in the sitting area of his study and asked many questions about their likes and dislikes. She was also bold enough to get Tae-eul and Lee Gon to tell their story, explaining it would help her come up with concepts to capture the couple’s essence during the shoot.</p><p>“It is such an incredible honour to be your photographer, Pyeha and Miss Jeong! Thank you for believing in me. I will do my best and not disappoint you,” the Royal Public Affairs Officer said, positively enthralled.</p><p>“You will keep this to yourself until the public announcement?”</p><p>“Of course, Your Majesty. And congratulations again!”</p><p>Lee Gon was pleased to see his fiancée and Myeong Seung-a becoming fast friends by the end of the meeting when they both made jokes about poses.</p><p>“Seung-a and Jo Yeong must be talking about us now.” Tae-eul remarks when she is alone with Lee Gon in the study.</p><p>“Nah, my ears aren’t burning… let me check yours.” He cups her face with both hands, gently stroking her ears before kissing her. “Yours feel fine too. Yeong-ah is busy with your father. Let’s go meet them and take your dad to Haeundae to see the building you chose for him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some have asked how would my fic address the issue of Tae-eul and her doppelganger both living in the Kingdom of Corea.<br/><br/>I see it rather differently than most post canon fics - and you read why in this chapter. The Jeong Tae-eul at the clinic in episode 14 was traumatized. She broke down twice - the day Lee Gon was treated there and the day after when she found his room vacated. There were only a couple other times when she broke down like that - all having to do with and build on her fear of losing Lee Gon.<br/><br/>Even with the reset and events in the old timeline having been erased, her memories of them are intact and she would have a hard time not seeing her trauma when she sees Koo Seo gyeong (and associating her with what Luna did).<br/><br/>I imagine Lee Gon having similar feelings and reservation. So their view on KSG will be to let her live her life, but not have her as part of their lives if they can at all avoid it - which was what they discussed with Jo Yeong in Chapter 6.<br/><br/>What are your thoughts as reader?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The King Is Smitten!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is something to be said about sensory overload, Tae-eul is afraid.</p><p>Her father toured the palace grounds with Jo Yeong first thing in the morning. He then visited the building that would be his home and Taekwondo centre if he’d choose to move to the kingdom. He was also driven through the main roads of Busan where some of the Cultural capital’s best sights were located.  All before lunch was served at the palace.</p><p>“Did my father seem overwhelmed to you?” She is looking to him for reassurance that their effort didn’t somehow have the opposite effect.</p><p>“He has a lot to consider in deciding whether to live here or not.” Lee Gon leaves his desk to sit down beside her, taking her hand in his, “You are simply trying to equip him with as much information as possible, in the short time that we have.”</p><p>Feeling apprehensive, she rests her head on his shoulder, “I don’t blame him if he’d rather stay in the Republic. It’s just that I’ve lived with him all my life…”</p><p>“Your dad will always be part of our lives, no matter where he lives. We’ll make it work even if we have to go between the two worlds more frequently than we’ve planned,” he will see to it that she isn’t going to “lose” her father because of him.</p><p><em>How does he always make me feel like I have nothing to worry about? </em>She pecks him on side of his cheek  and turns her thoughts to their next visitor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She hasn’t spent much time in the courtyard yet – something she is hoping to do once she stops hopping worlds and has some quieter days at the palace.</p><p>She has gone for fancy afternoon tea once with Na-ri and at the time she didn’t think she was sophisticated enough to make it a habit. Tae-eul is looking at the beautiful bite-size pastries and Dasik with almost childlike wonder when she hears Lee Gon greet his uncle. She straightens out the wrinkles on her simple summer dress before turning around to walk toward the older gentleman.</p><p>Prince Buyeong has spent the better part of his life watching over his nephew. He has, more than anything, wanted him to be carefree, if only for days or moments. Lady Noh has come to accept he wouldn’t be the one to chastise the King for his disappearing acts. The times he worried were during a period about two years ago when his nephew appeared distant and uninterested. He would have overstepped and probed, had the King’s frequent absence not come to a sudden halt after about a year and he looked even better than his old self. They never spoke of those months but he had a strong sense his nephew must have reached a beautiful solution to whatever problem he was working on.</p><p>Lee Jong-in was both intrigued and curious when he received the unplanned invitation to the palace.</p><p>“I know I deserve a scolding, I should have visited sooner.” Lee Gon smiles brightly at the man he has respected his whole life, “But I’m hoping the person I’m going to introduce you to will save me from it. She is a lot more interesting than me.”</p><p>His uncle lets out a hearty laugh, “Why do I think this is the person I have been hoping to meet for the longest time?”</p><p>“Allow me to introduce my fiancée Jeong Tae-eul, who has only agreed to marry me five days ago,” Lee Gon announces with so much joy in his voice she catches herself blushing and smiling at the same time.</p><p>“I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, Your Highness.” Tae-eul says sincerely, bowing to the prince.</p><p>“Don’t be so formal and tell me more about your good news, Miss Jeong! I’d love to know the lady who can finally get my nephew to settle down,” Lee Jong-in feels the delight like a father would.</p><p>They sit in the courtyard on this gorgeous summer day while Lee Gon and Tae-eul tell their rehearsed story, they only regret not being able to be completely honest with this honourable man.</p><p>Tae-eul remembers meeting the younger looking prince briefly on a recent trip, when the door took them to the kingdom in the year 2000. She could sense Lee Gon’s desire for her to see the person who had sacrificed his own happiness to help raise him – yet he couldn’t make the introduction in their current timeline because she didn’t exist in the Kingdom. That was one of many times when she questioned if their living in two worlds needed to end soon. She never had doubt about them committing to one another once they were reunited. She knew in her heart she’d live in the Kingdom with him one day. But if theirs would be her only relationship, she didn’t want to miss out on things that a regular couple could enjoy – why she suggested for them to date and do all the things they unfortunately had to skip to save their two worlds from doom. She wanted to be a little selfish and have him all to herself on weekends, without having to share him with an entire nation. She wanted to learn about things like what kind of movies he enjoyed watching, how he liked his eggs cooked for breakfast, or when he’d usually go to bed, before learning about the etiquettes and protocols of being queen. Yet it came a point when their initial excitement became more of a burden of constantly counting down to the next weekend; when their adventure became more of a barrier of them building something more permanent together. The longer she has been in the Kingdom, the more she is convinced she is where she should be. It makes her happy to be able to properly meet the prince now.</p><p>“Haha, Miss Jeong, you must be a very patient person because I can imagine my nephew’s obsession with numbers and mathematics must bore you to death sometimes,” Prince Buyeong teases.</p><p>“To be honest, I had to look up the things he told me when we first met. I was more of a liberal arts student.” Tae-eul’s reply referencing their inside joke makes Lee Gon laugh out loud, “When I proposed, I told her she was the zero to my one. Lucky she didn’t say no because I was too geeky!”</p><p>He is a man of science but he is also a physician, trained to observe physical signs. Lee Jong-in watches the young couple in front of him – their easy banter, the way they look at each other, the respect the lovely young lady displays… He feels an utter relief that his nephew at long last has someone to share his life with. He can always empathize with the loneliness of his king because of his own loneliness from sending his family far away.   </p><p>“Meeting you, Miss Jeong, I now understand why His Majesty took his time and needed to look beyond the kingdom to find his queen.” Prince Buyeong realizes how fond of Jeong Tae-eul he is, even if for no other reason than to see how happy she makes his nephew.</p><p>Tae-eul has just picked up the delicate tea pot to serve tea when Head Court Lady Noh brings her father to join the group and insists on taking over the service. She urges Lady Noh to stay for tea, knowing how much this occasion means to her fiancé. Lee Gon is almost speechless about his good fortune – he is marrying the love of his life and having the blessing of the people who raised them. It wasn’t so long ago when he thought he had to give all this up. He knew things could have turned out very differently. He reaches for her hand and interlaces their fingers, watching their family chat animatedly about a royal heir. It isn’t lost on him that the universe has been extremely kind to them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Their pleasant afternoon will end with them crossing to the Republic with her father.</p><p>Jeong Tae-eul walks anxiously into the guest room expecting him to reveal his decision about moving to the Kingdom.  </p><p>“Have you and His Majesty set a wedding date?” Jeong Dong-in speaks first.</p><p>“Um, no…,” she and Lee Gon look at each other, reminded that they have yet to pick a date, “It won’t be for another couple months I’d imagine. The Royal Court needs time to prepare I suppose.”</p><p>Her dad does not want to be hasty and he knows his job of caring for his daughter should now fall on the tall and fine looking king, “Meet me in the Republic again at the end of July and let me have another month to decide if I’ll move. There’s nothing on earth that can make me miss your wedding though, whether I live here or not.”</p><p>“We understand how difficult the decision must be for you, abeonim. The King can assure you that you’ll always have a place here in the Kingdom of Corea no matter what you decide.” Lee Gon promises.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Friday, June 17 | Kingdom of Corea</strong>
</p><p>The Royal Court is abuzz with anticipation, thanks to a notice sent at 7am for a 9am briefing that indicates the rare attendance of the King himself. Speculations run rampant about what may be happening.</p><p>First it was His Majesty’s consistent disappearance on weekends that everyone noticed but never dared to mention. Now, Tae-eul’s presence at Gwangyeongjeon has become somewhat of an open secret. The Court Ladies and the Royal Guards have all seen their King doting on his special lady. They have practically been joined at the hip since her arrival on Monday. The chatter about her living in His Majesty’s chambers has spread among the staff. No matter how much she tries to discourage it, Head Court Lady Noh realizes there is no way for her to quiet the gossips and she blames her talisman for working too well this time around.</p><p>All-staff meetings are typically early in the day, before the Palace is open to the public and bustling with scheduled events. When it’s finally time for the briefing to begin, Lady Noh enters with Captain Jo and the chatty large hall is suddenly hushed. Lee Gon, firmly holding Tae-eul’s hand, follows shortly after and the room lets out a collective gasp.</p><p> “Good morning, everyone. I am always grateful for the service of the Royal Court and I like to share as much as I could since you’re all like my larger extended family. So today, I’ve asked for this time for you to meet the future Queen of our country, and my fiancée, Jeong Tae-eul.” The king looking relaxed and happier than he’s ever been has put everyone at ease. There is a warm reception of the news as everyone turns their attention to the lady of the hour who appears both affable and, understandably, a little timid.</p><p>Over the course of her career as Lieutenant, Jeong Tae-eul has only been responsible for a handful of junior recruits that joined her squad. It’s a whole new kind of daunting as she looks across the room to the hundreds of staff trained to hang on to her every word. Her life as queen is becoming more real by the minute. She only wishes she can learn to be as charming as he is. <em>Everyone in the palace just loves him. How does he do it?</em></p><p>Lee Gon looks away from the audience to give her an encouraging smile before he continues, “For three years now, I have had the good fortune of knowing the woman who is the love of my life, and she finally agrees to marry me. Tae-eul’s parents moved from here to America after she was born and she has lived there until now. I’m sure you’ll be as enchanted with her as I’m, once you get to know her.”</p><p>Tae-eul shakes her head and looks down shyly before looking up again, “Thank you for welcoming me to the Kingdom and to the Palace. I look forward to getting to know everyone.”</p><p>“The Public Affairs Office will be posting our engagement announcement this Sunday on social media and all news outlets. Head Court Lady Noh will be calling on many of you to help us prepare for the wedding. Protocols and schedules will be updated to ensure the safety and privacy of the queen. Some of the changes will be effective immediately as Tae-eul begins to settle into Gwangyeongjeon. I’ll let Lady Noh and Captain Jo go over some of the details.”</p><p>They sit silently to the side during the rest of the briefing. Tae-eul makes a mental note that she should perhaps join one of the daily Palace tours. Even if she counts her previous visits, she has yet to spend much time in the formal areas of the grand Busan Palace. She wonders what it would be like on the day she walks down this large hall to be crowned Queen, with the entire world looking on. As if he knows what is going through her mind, he whispers to her, “We’ll come here at night and you can practise being my queen. You’ll be so turned on because I’ll be very kingly.” She has to stifle her laugh and discretely slaps his thigh for being ridiculous.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Sunday, June 19th, 2022</strong> turns out to be an extraordinary day in the Kingdom of Corea.</p><p>Bachelor no more – The King is finally TAKEN!</p><p>After 32 years, the Kingdom of Corea will have a new Queen!</p><p>Sorry ladies, the King of Corea is no longer eligible…</p><p>Instead of the usual slow-news day, the early morning media release from the Palace caused more than just a stir. Every headline the unsuspecting nation wakes up to is about the King’s announcement of his future Queen. Keeping to the practice of not divulging much personal information – for both safety and privacy reasons – Coreans learn only a few facts about His Majesty’s fiancée. Jeong Tae-eul, who was born in the Kingdom but grew up on the other side of the world in America, is three years younger than the King. After graduating from university, she helps run her father’s Taekwondo centre. The couple met in 2019 and she has recently moved back to the Kingdom of Corea after accepting the King’s marriage proposal.</p><p>Despite the brevity of the Royal Court’s statement, what sends the country into a frenzy and breaks the internet is a series of engagement posts released by the Royal Public Affairs Office on social media to accompany the announcement. Every person, young and old, is granted a first glimpse of the woman who has captured the King’s heart. Foregoing the conventional stiff engagement portraits, the three consecutive posts feature candid images of the clearly-in-love couple.</p><p>The first post is a short video of the pair, in matching riding outfits, trotting through palatial grounds on Maximus. Royal watchers immediately comment on how King Lee Gon, known for never sharing his beloved white horse with anyone else, can’t hide his delight while holding tightly onto his future bride. The camera also caught the royal couple looking lovingly at each other several times throughout the short clip.</p><p>The second still shot is believed to have been taken during their stroll along the long stretch of private oceanfront. Both in cream colour summer attires, the picture looks like a sneak peek of what would promise to be the wedding of the decade. The King is shy and obviously smitten while the future queen is every bit like a blushing bride in her sheer dress holding a small floral bouquet. Their photo resonates particularly with young audiences around the world who find Lee Gon and Tae-eul’s unpretentious approach both refreshing and endearing, making the pair instant icons among modern monarchs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>As if the Royal Public Affairs Office is saving the best for last, the third post garners the most likes and is on trend to break world records. It catches the world’s attention as it contains a heartfelt quote and a beautiful image selected by the King himself.</p><p>That post is a surprise even to her. While excitement in their country is reaching fever pitch, Tae-eul and Lee Gon have opted for a lazy Sunday morning. She blinks open her eyes when she smells the aroma of coffee. Still in his pajamas and robe, he wheels into their chambers a cart filled with food and drinks.</p><p>“Congratulations! You’re officially the future Queen,” he kisses her forehead before putting the tray he is holding on their bed. “Your wish will always be my command, my queen.” He winks at her and Tae-eul remembers she has jokingly asked for breakfast in his huge bed some days ago.</p><p>“How did I not feel you getting up?” She rubs her eyes and pushes herself to sit up. They have slept spooning or cradling each other ever since they reunited. Being a relative light sleeper, it puts her at ease that she’ll always know when he wakes up.</p><p>“It has been a tiring week, and the last two days of photoshoot probably just wiped you out. You were so fast asleep I was careful not to wake you,” he shrugs.</p><p>Lee Gon watches as Tae-eul grabs her iPad to see the posts while he sets up their breakfast. Her eyes widen seeing the number of likes and comments but she won’t get into those yet. Then comes the third post – she thought they were only going to publish two – and tears start to well up.</p><p>She knows it’s him. Overlaying her part on one of their favourite photos from their shoots, she reads:</p><p>
  <em>Then I met you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and I realized the universe had</em>
</p><p>
  <em>orchestrated my</em>
</p><p>
  <em>whole life</em>
</p><p>
  <em>just to bring us together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her mind goes blank and she’s overtaken by how this man fearlessly wears his heart on his sleeve, declaring to the world, in his own way, what she means to him.</p><p>How happy he looks on that picture.</p><p>How proud he is to show her off to the world.</p><p>She puts her hands over her mouth to stop her sobs from escaping.</p><p>He is startled by her tears and darts to be by her side. She loops her arms around his neck and swears to herself she will never not give her life to be with him.</p><p>She holds on to him tightly for a long while before she speaks again, “Promise you won’t quit on me?”</p><p>“Why would I ever do that, mhmm?”</p><p>“You’ll eventually find me frustrating… I probably won’t be a very elegant queen and I might make you look bad.”</p><p>“You’re marrying me. Have you forgotten I light up every room and nothing can look bad around me?”</p><p>He does always know how to elicit her smile and she snickers.</p><p>“I’m sorry if my post makes you feel pressured. I have wanted to surprise you because everyone should know you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. You keep me grounded, you make me happy and you deserve to be loved by the Kingdom.”</p><p>“What? No… I’m not crying because I feel pressured. I’m crying because I know I can’t ever lose you again.”</p><p>“Then you have nothing to worry about. Should I prove it to you before or after we have breakfast in bed?” She can feel the smile on his lips as he teasingly trails kisses along her neckline…  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To everyone still following this story, my sincere apologies for the one month hiatus. I was distracted creatively over the holidays and by work after the new year.</p><p>This is an important chapter, not only because the engagement is finally announced, but it also marks the end of the buildup of this fic. We have followed in great details Tae-eul’s first week after her decision to marry and move. 🖤</p><p>The next part of the story will skip faster as our couple prepares for their big day and Tae-eul learns to be Queen. 🖤</p><p>What do you think about Part 1? And what would you like to see in the next part?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Next Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Monday, June 20, 2022</strong>
</p><p>Time to get to work. Jeong Tae-eul is now known around the world, in this universe, as the future Queen of the Kingdom of Corea.</p><p>She can’t believe it has only been seven days since she decided to make good of her promise to let him be her daily life.</p><p>But then again, she would have said yes to anything he asked that evening.</p><p>Her memory is still foggy – she must have overloaded her brain when she was bombarded by all the different emotions and feelings at the sight of him. She was somewhere between a dream and an out-of-body experience after her phone call with Na-ri. It was as if she was watching herself slowly come back to life. She had been dying a little each day. She knew she would – she had even told Shin-jae she’d really die if she had to remain in her world and endure it alone. And alone she was, every single day, since the fourth month of the year 2020.</p><p>Time passed too fast and yet too slow. Days had turned into weeks, weeks had turned into months and then months had turned into a year. It had already been a year – and she was starting to doubt if all her glorious memories of him, of them, were not just figments of her imagination. She was surprised she still had so many tears left to cry whenever a place, a word, or an item, reminded her of him. It was especially painful when nobody around her could remember all the times she was seen with him before the reset. Not her detective squad, not her father, not Eun-sup, and not Na-ri. It wasn’t just that they had no knowledge of his existence, but it was like a gut punch every time Na-ri and Eun-sup, who had been happily dating, well-meaningly suggested setting her up with other guys.</p><p>She held on nonetheless, day after day, to the sliver of hope. He had said he’d open every single door. He had promised to return to her. She had to believe he was alive in his universe desperately searching for her – when she could still feel the tugging of her heart, when she could still hear him calling out to her from a distant land, when she could still see his falling tears in her dreams. She would wait, and she would go about her routine with a plastic smile until she could no longer. Whenever her life would come to an end, her dying thought would be of him.</p><p>The waiting had become mind-numbing though, and she had been increasingly indifferent. Why she didn’t even click when Na-ri first mentioned a horse on the call. Then everything was a blur. She raced through the streets of Seoul with the siren on top of her car, the only perk of keeping her job as a cop. She didn’t know how she got home but she got home. And like no time had passed, he stood in front of her tall and breathtakingly beautiful. She wanted nothing more than running into his tight embrace – but she was also terrified he would disappear like he did in her every dream. She hesitated, she didn’t allow herself to believe right away. She surely wouldn’t be able to handle it if he weren’t real.</p><p>Then, little by little, he revived her dying heart. She started to feel his breath on her face. She could hear his voice vibrate around her and not only in her head. He said she was crying but tears had been so natural whenever she thought of him she didn’t even notice. What she noticed though was his eyes – the glint and glitter in them reserved only for her. She remembered those eyes, they were the only light in her darkened world. When he grabbed her badge, like he did the first time they met, she let herself believe he had finally come. She let herself speak again and knew it wouldn’t only be to the wind.</p><p>All her senses came alive when he pulled her to him, and her world was beginning to right again. She let herself reach up to cup his face, to trace all his gorgeous features with the tips of her fingers, and to assure herself he was indeed real.</p><p>The despair she saw on his face, the guilt she heard in his voice and the trembling she felt of his arms told her the year hadn’t been any kinder to him. She shuddered to think how lonely he must have had been and her entire body was aching to kiss all his sorrow away. There would be time to talk about everything that happened while they were apart but all she wanted for the moment was to relish the safety of his embrace and the softness of his lips. She kissed him, longingly, thoroughly.</p><p>That’s when it happened, when everything she once feared lost found its way back to her. The flowers she liked and the man she loved more than life. Their dark days were finally behind them and she hugged him tightly. He pleaded in her ears to become her daily life, and she agreed without hesitation. She would have agreed long before then. She hadn’t any doubt they belonged together.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And it is still a yes – today, tomorrow, a hundred years from now…</p><p>“All set for your lessons, my queen?” She is so deep in thought she didn’t hear him come inside the study.  She turns around, feeling especially happy about the life she’ll have with him, decides to be flirtatious. “Will there be a test at the end of each lesson?”</p><p>He arches an eyebrow at her teasing tone.</p><p>“How would I be punished if I get the answers wrong? I may be receptive to unconventional penalties.” She squints suggestively before raising herself on tiptoe to plant a long and luscious kiss on his lips.</p><p>“I sure hope your other tutors won’t get the same offer,” he laughs, half catching his breath. “As tempting as you’ve made it, I still can’t be the only one teaching you about the kingdom.”</p><p>There is much for her to learn, even if she has gotten informal lessons every weekend listening to him talk about his week. They have actually come up with a list of subjects she’d start with: history of the Kingdom of Corea, history of the royal family, current affairs, political and governmental structure, basics of the economy, and of course, etiquettes and rules of the Royal Court. As much as they banter about him being a nerd and her being a liberal arts major, Jeong Tae-eul wants in earnest to have the knowledge of everything about her new home. Lee Gon has instructed his senior staff to adjust his schedule and commitments so he can spend each morning over the next few months helping his future wife study the topics on the first half of the list. And while he attends to his monarchical duties in the afternoon, she would learn about government, politics and the economy twice a week from Secretary Cho. Lady Noh and Myeong Seung-a will take two other afternoons to teach her about the Royal Court and Public Affairs.</p><p>“I need to get back to training. I haven’t done anything for almost two weeks now.” Tae-eul is still a strong believer of self-defence, no matter how many Royal Guards he has assigned to her.</p><p>“Lucky for you, I’m a worthy training partner… You should know by now how good my stamina is and how fit I’m physically,” he replies upping the ante in their flirtatious exchange. “And of course I remember your new rule number 3. I’ll show you the gymnasium and the dojang later.”</p><p>Lee Gon is loving his new daily routine and Monday Blues are now a thing of the past. “But first, I have an engagement present for you.”</p><p>“The ring you gave me is worth two years of my salary. I don’t need another gift.” She blurts out, wondering if she’d ever get used to her new socio-economic status.</p><p>“Who told you that?”</p><p>“So it’s true then? I have my source… and a good detective always protects their source,” she placates him.</p><p>“You’re going to like my gift, trust me.” He picks up her hand, pulls her out of the study and into an awaiting car.</p><p>“Gift number one, our own car to drive ourselves around the palace grounds,” he opens the door for her before getting into the driver’s seat. “I know you don’t like the guards hovering 24-7, so this is a compromise. They’ll still tail us but we’ll have a little more privacy.”</p><p>Although she has never been a car buff, she is excited to join him for a spin in this very smart looking sports sedan. “Mhmm, you’re right. I do like this gift… especially if there are others things we can do in here…”</p><p>“I’m sure we can think of something…,” he says mischievously as his right hand goes gently up the inside of her left thigh. She only giggles and doesn’t stop him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s merely a short drive when they pull up at the stable. She wonders if they’ll be going somewhere not reachable by car. <em>Are we crossing to the Republic again?</em></p><p>“Is Maximus taking us to where my present is?”</p><p>He retrieves two garment bags from the trunk, “We’re going riding, yes. Here’s your riding outfit.”</p><p>By the time they come out of the change room, the Royal Veterinary Physician greets them with Maximus and a second slightly smaller white horse.</p><p>“The Queen’s horse.” Lee Gon takes the reins and leads the stable’s newest addition towards a mildly dumbfounded Tae-eul, who has never kept any pets growing up. Not even in her wildest dream has she imagined owning a horse. Maximus has, however, become a symbol of him in her mind and occupies a special place in her heart.</p><p>“She is of the same breed as Maximus. I hope you don’t mind me taking the liberty to pick your horse for you.”</p><p> “I’m not sure if I’d be good at it… but I’d love to learn how to ride,” she has had surprisingly few opportunities to be on Maximus and she has hoped to share his love of riding after moving to the palace. “And besides, I should be able to do what Jo Yeong and every other Royal Guard can do.”</p><p>Her defiant tone elicits his chuckles, “I was a bit worried you might not like your present.”</p><p>“I like it! I just didn’t expect it at all!” She exclaims sincerely, walking up to stroke the neck and the side of her new companion.</p><p>“Take your time to get to know her and her temperament before you name her. She can just be the Queen’s horse for now.” He holds out a hand to help her get on the horse. “Let’s go for your first lesson.”</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Tae-eul didn’t think she’d enjoy being on horseback as much as she did. Despite her inexperience, her instructor was very patient in guiding her how to bond and move with her horse.</p><p>“What do you think about the name Graciela for my horse?” She asks during their drive back to the palace.</p><p>“It’s beautiful. But why did you choose this name?”</p><p>“Well, she is of Spanish decent. So I looked up a Spanish name that means graceful. She was so gracious with me, even though I was so awkward,” she explains, laughing at her own blunders at the racetracks.</p><p>“You did great, especially for the first time. I was more nervous than you were… Yeong said I must have driven your instructor crazy the way I bore into her. Haha, I think she was more gracious than Graciela.” Lee Gon has doubled down on his display of affection in public, now that Tae-eul is officially the future Queen.</p><p>“You should listen to Jo Yeong for once. I am not made of glass… I don’t break that easy you know.” In truth, she is getting more used to the attention, and she secretly finds his overprotectiveness endearing.</p><p>They are back to the palace mid-morning and he has decided the best place for her to start learning about the history of the royal family would be the place they briefly visited a week ago.</p><p>She can recognize they are at the Royal Ancestral Shrine again. <em>I shouldn’t inflate his ego but it is ingenious of him to start my history lesson here.</em></p><p>“Time for me to do some introductions,” he smiles impishly before putting his arm around her shoulder to guide her inside.</p><p>Instead of the typical solemn atmosphere within the walls of this building, lively conversations between the young couple fill the air for more than an hour. He is intrigued by her inquisitive mind. She asks many questions – questions his staff, or even his teachers, would dare not ask. Lee Gon feels as if they were back to that first month he spent in the Republic, when he was constantly quizzed by an unrelenting detective, minus the sarcastic undertone.</p><p>It was exactly a week ago in this same room, when he got down on one knee in front of his parents’ memorial tablets and presented her with the engagement ring. It has been a whirlwind since. And somewhere between meeting her entire police squad and trotting on Maximus for a photoshoot, she has become his fiancée in both her and his worlds.</p><p>She is startled when he suddenly wraps her whole body with his. “You have been so brave. All this history of the Kingdom, and the fate that goes along with it, never fazed you no matter how daunting. Why did you choose to stay by my side, and not run away?”</p><p>Cocooned in his embrace, she answers with a small smile on her face, “Remember what I told you about shooting? To get your target, it’s too late if you shoot after you look. You need to look after you shoot. Being with you is a worthy target so I knew I had to go for it even if I couldn’t see how everything would come together until after.” Tugged snuggly under his chin, she feels the silent kisses he showers on top of her head. “Okay, okay, I won’t ever discourage you from shooting targets then,” he mumbles between kisses.</p><p>“I’ll always have my eyes on my prize,” she pulls herself away enough to look at him. “I don’t need to know what our future will be. You can count on me being there. I just want us to be together.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>They exit the shrine through a different door that opens to an even more secluded garden.</p><p>“How come the Royal Guards don’t follow us here?” The guards usually keep a respectful distance whenever the two are outside their private residence, but Tae-eul notices there are none in sight since they arrived at the shrine.</p><p>“Ah, they secure the perimeter ahead but they only enter the ancestral grounds during ceremonies and rituals. Very few people besides the King and the Queen can come here. Only the groundskeepers, Head Lady Noh, Secretary Cho and Yeong. We should add Jang Mi-reuk to the list.”</p><p>She sees headstones in this well-manicured orchard and looks quizzically at him.</p><p>“My mom is Catholic, remember? So instead of a traditional royal tomb, my father wanted to honour her by giving my mother a Catholic burial.”</p><p>“Sounds like your parents really love each other.” She wonders if that is why he is such a hopeless romantic.</p><p>He presses his lips into a thin line and nods. “As tragic as my father’s assassination was, now that I’m old enough to understand, perhaps it was a relief for him. I realize how lonely he had been after my mom died,” he says softly. The kind of loneliness that has been passed on to him.</p><p>She can hear the melancholy in his voice and she tightens her grip of his hand, “It’s the two of us now, Lee Gon.”</p><p>They walk up to his mother’s grave and Tae-eul discovers the one beside hers. “Your father was buried here too?” She didn’t expect the former monarch to not be in a traditional royal tomb.</p><p>“After all the funeral rites were performed, Uncle Buyeong decided my father would have wanted to be buried beside my mother. I think it was one of the most honourable things Uncle Buyeong has done.”</p><p>She now has new appreciation for the older gentleman she is already quite fond of. “I feel like I’m getting to know your family. Thank you for sharing with me,” she says before bowing her head in front of the elegant tombstones engraved with simple crosses.</p><p><em>You don’t need to worry about me anymore, Mother and Father. Thanks to her.</em> He hasn’t said a prayer to his parents for a while. “My mom would have been baffled by how unscientific you are, but she would have really liked you,” he quips to her as he opens his eyes.</p><p>“And my mom would have kicked your butt for making that comment,” she retorts.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Their hearty laughter can be heard throughout the palatial grounds as they take a leisure stroll back to Gwangyeongjeon. They have figured there is no better way for her to get familiar with the lay of the land than letting her roam wherever and whenever she wishes.</p><p>“When do you want to get married?” He stops in his tracks and turns toward her.</p><p>Her eyes widen momentarily like she’s asking him the same question. They look at each other and simultaneously blurt out “September 16th”.</p><p>“I met Kim Gae-ddong that day… I think it’s good omen.” She has two sets of memories of their first encounter on that same day. And even though the events that followed unfolded differently, both times they chose to love each other against all odds. So that date is most fitting for her to show the world she’d always make the same choice to love him no matter what fate has in store for them.</p><p>“And I was no longer alone after that day,” he says meaningfully.</p><p>She still regrets how long it took her to truly comprehend – but it broke her once she did. How he survived almost his entire life with no one but his responsibilities, his fear, his grief and his guilt, despite being surrounded by citizens and the royal court.</p><p>“You won’t ever be again, not if I could help it,” she says determined. “Even when I get mad at you, which is inevitable,” she fake-sighs and loops her arm around his back.</p><p>“Why would you get mad at me?”</p><p>“Oh there can be so many reasons… A good one would be because I still think you like Yeong more than me.”</p><p>“Is that so??? Do you think I’d do this to Yeong-a?” He bends to place feathery kisses along her long neck, across her clavicle, and further down the collar of her top. The large oak tree they are under provides the perfect shade from the summer sun and the perfect shield from prying eyes. He leans her against the trunk and she moans to his caress.…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The nation is in royal romance overdrive and is buzzing about their future queen.  The engagement photos have been analysed and dissected by every news outlet, entertainment reporter and lifestyle columnist alike. Tae-eul’s glittery baguette engagement band is on full display in the social media posts, prompting speculations about the reason behind the King’s non-traditional ring choice. Those with keen eyes also point out the necklace seen on the future queen in some of the pictures is from a Corean designer’s early 2020 collection. Given Jeong Tae-eul lived outside of the Kingdom all her life, many believe the necklace to be a gift from the King – leading to suggestion the couple has been in a committed relationship for over two years.</p><p>Despite the public’s intense curiosity about Jeong Tae-eul, the Royal Court remains mum on additional details. Everyone is eagerly awaiting confirmation of the royal wedding date. Within hours of the official announcement of the engagement, bets and wagers have popped up everywhere throughout the country.</p><p>Majority of the kingdom are ecstatic about the royal couple and are breathing a collective sigh of relief for their long-suffering young king. Although many hope to catch a glimpse of the King’s fiancée in action, the media has been told by the Royal Public Affairs there will be no official duties until after the royal wedding when Jeong Tae-eul becomes Her Majesty the Queen.</p><p>Both the ruling and the opposition parties are believed to be hard at work in digging up more facts about the future queen’s background, with hopes of finding an angle to exact political favour from the Royal Family.</p><p>Gossip sites and forums are especially active following the announcement. Even though the King has never had any official exes, several chaebol heiresses and daughters of prominent politicians have been known to covet Lee Gon’s attention. A few were even photographed dining with the King in the past. Coreans are dying to learn the women’s reaction to the royal engagement. Rumors are running rampant about some members of Corea’s high society not being fans of Miss Jeong and her undistinguished family background.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for taking a while to update... real life obligations can really get in the way 😅<br/>We are now in the second part of the story and pacing will be different.<br/>I hope you’ll continue to enjoy seeing Tae-eul and Lee Gon’s lives unfold.... And possibly, a bit of a bumpy road ahead?!<br/>Love to hear in comments what you think about this world we continue to build. What challenges you think our royal couple may face?<br/>As always, thanks for reading 🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lost... and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tae-eul looks at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and remembers an earlier conversation.</p><p>
  <em>“Miss Jeong, you caused a bidding war online,” Myeong Seung-a mentioned off the cuff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why? What do you mean?” She had only paid minimal attention to all the Corean SNS chatters since the engagement announcement a day ago. The monarch of the country had been keeping her busy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The necklace you’re wearing. The jewelry brand’s online store crashed within an hour of your engagement news. They have released a statement about being privileged to see their necklace on the future queen and they would not produce any more of it. So it’s instantly become a collector’s item, and now people are bidding on auction sites for it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Incredible, I better not lose it then…”</em>
</p><p>Lee Gon joins her in the bathroom and instinctively drops a light kiss on her bare shoulder. She is wearing nothing but the plum blossom necklace he had hidden in her coat pocket in an erased but never forgotten timeline. After almost losing her to the traitor, he had believed he couldn’t love her more than he did and he tried to spoil her in every way he could think of. Boy, was he ever naïve.</p><p>He raises his eyes to meet hers in the mirror, “Aside from your face, this necklace was the most beautiful thing I saw last year.”</p><p>The pounding of his heart.</p><p>With every step she took toward him.</p><p>The pounding of his heart got louder.</p><p>With every breath she took in front of him.</p><p>The pounding of his heart was almost deafening.</p><p>With every blink of her eyes that threatened to spill the brimming tears.</p><p>The pounding of his heart felt as if it was jumping out of his throat.</p><p>With the familiar police badge he saw around her neck.</p><p>The pounding of his heart made him grab it.</p><p>It read Jeong Tae-eul. Not Jeong Eun-kyeong, not Jeong Tae-ra or Jeong Hyo-jin. Not the hundred other names that raised and crushed his hope at the same time.</p><p>The badge said Jeong Tae-eul.</p><p>In his haze, he chastised himself for hoping but he couldn’t stop his heart from pounding.</p><p>His eyes darted from the badge to the necklace.</p><p>That necklace.</p><p>It hit him like a lightning bolt and his heart stopped.</p><p>That beautiful necklace. The one she said she wanted to wear on a glorious day.</p><p>It could only be her.</p><p>Should he dare hope one more time? Was all his regret about leaving her finally over? Would the deep searing pain in every moment he missed her stop?</p><p>Nearly four hundred days, nine thousand six hundred hours, five hundred seventy-six thousand minutes, thirty-four million five hundred and sixty thousand seconds of agony.</p><p>“Is it you? Jeong Tae-eul.”</p><p>The pounding of his heart was now thundering and he didn’t know how he managed to utter her name out loud. It had been a constant whisper in his head for a year – but only a whisper.</p><p>And over time, her name had become too sacred, too out of reach to say out loud.</p><p>He had fallen to the lowest pit with only his undying will to find her keeping him alive.</p><p>“Is it really you? Yes?”</p><p>Her tears fell.</p><p>He died and came back to life in that very moment.</p><p>“I haven’t taken it off since the day I put it on before going to the portal to chase after you,” she smiles at their reflection. “And I don’t plan to… unless you bring me a new one full of diamonds.” She turns around and starts kissing him hungrily. She has been waiting for him to start their shower.</p><p>“Silly me thought you couldn’t be bought…” He mutters behind her ear after breaking off their kiss to begin tantalizing her ivory body.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“We need to let the Royal Court know about our wedding date so they can start preparing for it,” Lee Gon raises his voice slightly above the low humming of the supersonic hair dryer. He volunteers to dry her hair almost every time she washes it – and he loves how his indulgence is usually rewarded with a little smirk on her face. There was no way her hair would have stayed dry given how long they spent in the shower earlier. </p><p>“Okay. How do we do it?”</p><p>“Let’s meet with them first thing tomorrow, just the senior staff. Mmm, Lady Noh, Lady Kim, Jo Yeong, Secretary Cho and Jang Mi-reuk.”</p><p>“We need Myeong Seung-a too.”</p><p>“Yes of course, for media and to trap Jo Yeong,” he winks at her mischievously. He does know his fiancée.</p><p>“I couldn’t believe how well they maintained cover during those two photo shoot days.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m pretty sure Yeong-a was squirming beneath the surface. He’s just good at not showing.”</p><p>“Let’s see what happens this time.”</p><p>“I thought you said you could forgive him.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I couldn’t have some fun at his expense.”</p><p>“Whatever my queen wants. We’ll set the trap,” he snickers.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You sent the texts about our nine o’clock meeting tomorrow?” Tae-eul is happy to have a quiet evening to lounge around their chambers.</p><p>“Yes. My first one was to Myeong Seung-a, then I sent one to Yeong a bit after.”</p><p>“Any replies?”</p><p>“Myeong Seung-a very politely said she would be there. Nothing from Yeong yet.”</p><p>She grabs the laptop to find the latest episode of the mukbang videos they both enjoy. Thank goodness mukbangs are as popular in the Kingdom as they are in the Republic. She loves hearing him laugh as much as seeing the copious amount of seriously tasty food shown on screen.</p><p>“Ha, I think we spooked him.” Lee Gon sits down beside her and shows her his messages. “He is fishing for more information. I’m sure Yeong-a is with her right now and is wondering why they are the only two being asked to meet with me.”</p><p>“There, I texted back to say I don’t need his team at the meeting, just him… Let me finish texting the rest of the staff,” he lowers his head onto her shoulder and tilts his phone so she can see what he is typing.</p><p>“Done. What are we watching?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tuesday, June 21</strong>
</p><p>Lee Gon and Tae-eul are setting up for her second day of “school” when Jo Yeong knocks at the door.</p><p>“Good morning, Pyeha and Miss Jeong.” He is early as usual, before anyone else arrives.</p><p>“Morning. Before others get here, tell me if your surveillance of Koo Seo Gyeong has turned up anything unusual after the engagement announcement.” Lee Gon can’t leave an issue as worrying as Tae-eul’s doppelgänger to chance.</p><p>“Nothing out of the ordinary and no media activities around her, her home or her police station,” Jo Yeong reports as-a-matter-of-factly.</p><p>“And Kang Hyun-min?” Tae-eul pipes up.</p><p>“Nothing to report either,” the Captain of the Royal Guard shakes his head and says evenly.</p><p>Head Court Lady Noh is the next one to enter, followed by Myeong Seung-a, and Jo Yeong seems to have breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>Lee Gon has to squeeze Tae-eul’s hand to keep her from giggling.</p><p>By 9am sharp, all six senior staff members are seated with the King and his future Queen in his study. A heartfelt round of excitement erupts when the couple shares their wedding date. Secretary Cho does finally rein the group in to begin the formal planning and the division of labour for what would surely be one of the most anticipated events of the decade.</p><p>“Pyeha, may I suggest holding a formal announcement at the palace, inviting the press, as well as political and business leaders to attend?” Cho Hyun-jin cautiously continues, “It’s an opportunity for you, Pyeha, to introduce Miss Jeong to the kingdom in a managed manner. It’ll be good to have Coreans start picturing Miss Jeong as their queen. And to do that, they need to be able to watch her.”</p><p>Lee Gon nods, “I’ll agree only if Tae-eul feels comfortable to do this. Let us have some time to consider.”</p><p>“Of course, Pyeha. Your engagement was published only two days ago. We can take a couple weeks before announcing the wedding date. Then another couple weeks before sending out official invitations,” Secretary Cho replies while busy scrolling through the complex schedules of the Royal Court.</p><p>“And once Miss Jeong has been introduced, she can start accompanying you to various functions, if that is what you both would like to do, Pyeha,” Kim Soon-hee beams meaningfully at her king.</p><p>Lee Gon has been feeling torn. On one hand, he’d love nothing more than showing Tae-eul off for the world to see the incredible woman that she is. On the other hand, he knows far too well the pressure and the trappings of being a public figure in the spotlight and he’d like to shield her from them for as long as he could. He has to admit though, having Tae-eul by his side to attend events and functions sure sounds a lot nicer than going alone like he has been doing so far. Lady Kim can always figure out the things that tempt him.</p><p>“If we proceed with a formal announcement, the Public Affairs Office will brief the press ahead of time. Having good access on Royal Wedding day will be incentive enough to keep them in line,” Lady Noh assures the couple.</p><p>“Let’s do it,” Tae-eul speaks up. She has had two years to mentally prepare for this. On a day she desperately missed him – which was often during their year-long separation – she had wished to trade her freedom for every queenly duty if it meant she could be by his side. She has known since her very first visit to the Kingdom that being in the public eye would be part of loving Lee Gon.</p><p>“Sooner or later, I need to learn how to deal with the press, as well as people with their own agenda. Why not make it sooner? That way, I’ll also get better at it faster, hopefully.”</p><p>Lee Gon finds himself awestruck by her yet again. He shifts to clasp his hand with hers and grins sweetly, “We’ll do it together.”</p><p>“How about next Wednesday the 29<sup>th</sup>? Hold it in the garden mid-morning, before the sun gets too hot. Keep things light and breezy – it’s a happy occasion for our country!” Head Court Lady Noh is uncharacteristically cheerful.</p><p>Seeing Tae-eul nod lightly in agreement, Gon gives everyone the green light, “Head Court Lady Noh and Secretary Cho will co-lead the preparation for the announcement and the wedding. Of course Tae-eul and I will actively participate in the planning, and we thank you all in advance for helping to make it a memorable day.”</p><p>“Lady Kim,” he goes on, “Captain Jo will join me on my wedding day not as Captain but as my brother… if he agrees. Please prepare his wardrobe as well.”</p><p>Tae-eul takes Gon’s hand and smiles encouragingly at Jo Yeong. As much as she jokes with Gon about holding a grudge against the captain, she is immensely thankful that Jo Yeong has been with him long before she is able to, keeping him safe and a little less lonely.</p><p>With all eyes in the room on Jo Yeong, he cracks a rare hearty smile, “I’d be honoured to and I’m really happy for you and Miss Jeong. Lady Kim, please make sure I look handsome on that day too, if I’m going to look like the King’s brother.”</p><p>The next hour turns out to be the most lively meeting in the Royal Court’s recent history, with all the senior staff enthusiastically planning for the couple’s big day and the months leading up to it. Even the usually stoic Captain Jo gets animated several times.</p><p>Tae-eul eyes her beau knowingly when they notice Seung-a and Yeong exchange a few subtle glances.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>“Pyeha, can I talk to you?” Jo Yeong lags behind as the rest of the group exit the study. And Myeong Seung-a is awkwardly dragging her feet as well.</p><p>“Of course. What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Jo Yeong signals for Seung-a to go to him, “I want you to know we have been dating... for quite some time now. We hope you don’t think we’re disrespectful trying to hide it… It was, um, just a bit daunting to think how everyone in the Royal Court would learn about our private lives. We don’t want to keep it from you any longer though.”</p><p>“Ha ha ha ha ha, now you know how Tae-eul and I feel. If you’re worried about me beheading you two for keeping it a secret, don’t be. Tae-eul has been a very good influence in making me kinder.” Tae-eul can’t help but snickers at how cheeky Gon is while his poor Unbreakable Sword is left rather speechless and the Public Affairs Officer turns beet red, like a deer in the headlights.</p><p>“Ahem, yes, I’d have liked to know because I can teach you how to be a good boyfriend. But no, you didn’t owe it to anyone, including your King, to say anything if you weren’t ready. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Head Court Lady Noh doesn’t give either of you any trouble…”</p><p>“You two certainly look good together! I want to know if you actually lighten up and not act so serious when you are dating. How is Seung-a not scared of you?” Though the confession came unexpected to Tae-eul, she chimes in to help put their friends at ease.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Friday, June 24</strong>
</p><p>The week goes by quickly as Tae-eul and Lee Gon settle into their new routine. Her lessons and his many appointments keep them busy usually until dinner time. There are enough hours they spend apart each day for him to call between meetings to check in, shamelessly disrupting her time with his Secretary or his Head Court Lady. As she spends every day learning about his world, she gains new appreciation for the month he stayed in the Republic after they met. He had such a strong desire to know her and her universe that he invested an unthinkable amount of time away from his kingdom, alone in a strange place, just so he could sit for days in a library or go around museums to educate himself as much as possible about the differences between their two worlds and ways he could bridge them. Only now does she realize how determined he was about her right from the start. Even as she marvels at how she can still fall deeper in love, she is equally surprised by how fast the Kingdom is becoming home for her and how far she has left the Republic behind already.</p><p>Lee Gon has been afraid she’d be bombarded with too much in too short a time simply because she has agreed to be his wife. He is both relieved and moved when she talks excitedly in the evening about all the new facts she has picked up and all the experiences she wants to have. His heart flutters a little every time he hears her call the palace her home or the kingdom her country.</p><p>Even though one can hardly describe their new life as all work and no play, especially given how much the two of them rely on their chambers being sufficiently soundproofed, Lee Gon recognizes it has been two weeks since their last weekend getaway. He has decided to scrap their Friday afternoon schedule in favour of an early weekend adventure.</p><p>“We need to pack an overnight bag,” he says to her casually while they are getting ready for their day.</p><p>“What?” Her face lights up at his suggestion, “Our weekend trip?”</p><p>He lifts her chin toward him to kiss the tip of her nose before pressing his lips on hers. He answers her question when they finally break away. “Yes, I thought we should do something fun but we won’t go to the in-between place this time. I have something else in mind.”</p><p>“Why the suspense?”</p><p>“Trust me…”</p><p>She smiles, happily, because the truth is she’s happy to go anywhere with him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Their first stop after lunch is the place Tae-eul asked to visit a few days ago.</p><p>She has very fond memory of that evening when he first brought her here.</p><p>This was where he decided to share with her things he had never told anyone else and she reciprocated.</p><p>This was where they realized it was safe to bare their souls to each other.</p><p>This was where they became soul mates.</p><p>The Catholic church where his parents got married.</p><p>She has always meant to come back. But for a while, she didn’t know if she ever would when he was as out of reach as the church. She consoled herself by looking for this place in her world. She had remembered what he told her – that this church was the only place that was the same in both their worlds.</p><p>She was a detective and finding a specific place wasn’t difficult for her. She’d live for any bit of connection to him she could have during those days, but being at what appeared to be the same church without him was equal parts heart-wrenching and heartwarming.</p><p>She has finally made it back, once again holding his hand and walking together toward the church.</p><p>God must have heard her prayers, those desperate ones she uttered every time she stopped by the church in the Republic.</p><p>“The reason why I want to visit the church again…” Tae-eul turns to face Gon, “I was thinking maybe we can get married here and have a church wedding before the traditional ceremony in the afternoon… Something intimate, just for us, and the people we consider family.”</p><p>“I thought you might like the idea and I wanted to surprise you… but I’m not very good at surprises,” she titters.</p><p>“Do I like the idea? I love it! All of it. Look at how beautiful this place is during the day, and how beautiful you are. If it’s all up to me, I’d marry you right here and now.”</p><p>She laughs, feeling warm in her cheeks, “I don’t think we dare upsetting Head Court Lady Noh.”</p><p>Lee Gon wraps an arm around her shoulder to draw her closer, “Let’s go inside and reserve the church for our wedding day. Before we leave, I want another picture of us here.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The morning mass on Friday has long since concluded and the tranquil afternoon lets the royal couple look around unhurriedly. The few parishioners inside the sanctuary are dumbfounded when they notice the King enter with who they recognize as his future queen. They are older ladies who didn’t pay much attention to Jo Yeong and Seok Ho-pil when they came in earlier to clear the perimeters, assuming the church was likely expecting some prominent government officials – never in their wildest dreams did they imagine they’d be meeting their king.</p><p>“Your Majesty, good afternoon,” the women are all nervous about not knowing the proper protocol to address the monarch.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Tae-eul and I are sorry to disturb what you are doing. We happen to be passing by the area and want to come in for a brief visit with the Father,” Lee Gon hopes his friendly tone will put the ladies at ease.</p><p>“We’ll let you have your privacy, Your Majesty. We want to congratulate you and the future queen on your engagement. We have prayed for blessing on the both of you,” with a bright smile on her face, one of the women says softly before leading the small group to leave.</p><p>“Thank you so much, that’s very kind of you. I am Jeong Tae-eul and I’m very glad to have met you.”</p><p><em>“For me, the citizens come first,”</em> she had once told him. Watching her simple exchange with the parishioners, Lee Gon has no doubt Tae-eul would be beloved for her sincerity with people.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/><br/><br/>“Pyeha.” Tae-eul and Lee Gon have only a few minutes to see the room when the priest comes in to greet them. “Sorry for not meeting you at the entrance. I wasn’t notified of your visit.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, Father,” Lee Gon turns around without letting go of Tae-eul’s hand, “This isn’t an official event. We were just passing by and I wanted to show Tae-eul the church my parents got married in.”</p><p>“I’m very honoured to make the acquaintance of our future queen.”</p><p>“Father, are you good at keeping secrets by any chance?” The same question was asked by him in a disappeared timeline, under much different circumstances nevertheless.</p><p>“Pardon?” The priest is at first taken aback but gathers there has to be a special reason for the royal couple to pay him a private visit, “Ah, God told me to guard my mouth and keep watch over the doors of my lips.”</p><p>Since they know the priest has no memory of their previous encounter, Lee Gon and Tae-eul are amazed and delighted to hear his consistent answer.</p><p>“Tae-eul and I would like to reserve the church for a private wedding ceremony. The date of our wedding has not been announced yet but it is going to be on September 16<sup>th</sup>.”</p><p>“Our church would be privileged to hold another royal wedding and everything about it would be kept completely confidential. I’m glad Your Majesties are seeking God’s blessing on your marriage.”</p><p>“We’ll need the church for the morning and it’s going to be an intimate affair with only those close to us. The traditional state wedding will take place at the palace in the afternoon. My staff will soon set up a meeting with you to discuss the details.”</p><p>“Certainly, Pyeha. Stay as long as you like this afternoon and I’ll make sure you won’t be disturbed. Is there anything else I can be of service today?”</p><p>“Thank you, Father. We’ll stay a bit longer and take some pictures. We don’t want to take up too much more of your time, so please don’t feel obligated to keep us company.”</p><p>“I’ll leave you to it then, Your Majesties. Have a blessed day.”</p><p>Tae-eul quite enthusiastically snaps a series of pictures of the sanctuary while telling Gon some of the ideas she has for their wedding. His indulging eyes follow her movements with amusement. <em>Can’t wait for the day this adorable woman becomes my bride</em>, he thinks to himself as a goofy grin spreads across his face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>The well-manicured grounds of the church are picturesque in the summer. “Let’s get a couple of pictures here. Yeong can take them for us with my phone.” Lee Gon realizes they are back at the spot where he and Tae-eul had their first picture taken together.</p><p>The picture that was as precious to him as life.</p><p>The picture that anchored him during those trying four months when he had to travel through twenty-six years to find his way back to her.</p><p>The picture that showed them smiling under the moonlight like they belonged together.</p><p>He had believed that firmly just before the picture was taken.</p><p>Back then, as much as he tried to ease her mind after the kidnapping ordeal when he brought her here, it was also his way of introducing her to his mother and father. As if the church could somehow connect his past with his future.</p><p>He had always been reluctant to talk about his parents with anyone, it just hurt too much. He had admittedly put them on pedestals as two perfect human beings. When he lost them both, he was too young to think he should have asked his father to tell him more stories. Despite the little he had to go on, he knew his mother and his father had a great love story and he had secretly wished the same for himself.</p><p>Rescuing Tae-eul from the traitor made him realize she was and always would be his greatest love story.</p><p>Fate might have brought them together but they had made the conscious choice to love each other.</p><p>She was the one person he could not lose.</p><p>The one person who loved him for him.</p><p>It didn’t scare him to be vulnerable and honest with her. And she wasn’t afraid to trust him with her heart, or her grief. When she opened up to him her pain of losing her mother – the part she had initially held back during her first Kingdom visit, he felt an overwhelming need to protect her. He knew that pain too well to not want her to ever have to bear it alone.</p><p>He had hoped that night would last forever – the simple joy of just being with each other, unbothered by the evils of their worlds. </p><p>He wanted that moment captured, etched in the fabric of time.</p><p>But their perfect night was ruined almost as soon as it had arrived.</p><p>Time did freeze but not in the way he had wanted.</p><p>The intense love he felt was suddenly replaced by insurmountable dread.</p><p>She was the one perfect thing that could be lost if her world would stop forever.</p><p>A crippling fear overtook him. He felt small in the face of forces he was powerless to control.</p><p>He couldn’t bear the thought of her beautiful smiling face heading toward doom. He couldn’t fight the despair. And he couldn’t hold back his tears.</p><p>That was when he knew he had to stop at nothing. To protect her and her world. To find a way to restore balance.</p><p>That was when he had decided he would give his life to save hers.</p><p>With his newfound resolve, he dried his tears and returned to that perfect moment still frozen in time.</p><p>He smiled at the camera knowing he would love her forever.</p><p>In that captured moment, on that night, they were perfectly happy.</p><p>Little did he know he would soon lose everything in trying to save what he had that night – the photograph, his smile, and her.</p><p>In a flash, his world had become completely devoid of even the slightest hint of her existence.</p><p>The dread he felt then was child’s play in comparison to the torture of living everyday without her.</p><p>Balance was restored to the universes but he was in turmoil, with only his conviction of her being safe and happy in her world keeping him sane.</p><p>Good thing they are both stubborn.</p><p>Lee Gon is agonizingly aware that it is nothing short of a miracle he gets another chance to take a new photograph at the old spot – with her back standing beside him, looking as lovely as ever.</p><p>“Saranghae, Jeong Tae-eul. Thank you for allowing me to be your daily,” his voice low and soft in her ear.</p><p>She hooks her arm through his and smiles brightly at him – the new picture of them together in front of the church captured on camera.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My peace offering for taking forever with this latest update - a supersized chapter (by my standards).<br/>The early part of this chapter dovetails with the second of the Jo Yeong chapters in The King and I in Corea, even though both can be read standalone.<br/>Would love your comments to know what you think of the story development and how you like the pacing.<br/>Any favorite part?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>